Wrong Side Of Konoha
by AurorisNightFly
Summary: Sasuke has lived his whole life on the streets, fighting for a place while being sheltered by his crazed brother. Now that he has escaped that life, will he fit in as normal kid, or will his past be his downfall? And what about that cute blond he now shares a room with? SasuNaruSasu, mentions of KakaIru, AU, may have some mature content later on.
1. Prologue

**Hello~! This is my first Sasunarusasu fanfic so please excuse the suckishness, my writing will improve as the chapters go on. ^v^ The prologue is a bit explanatory, but it wont be like that for the rest of the fic, I promise! Also, just FYI: I have never, and hopefully will not ever be homeless, so my only references come from TV, movies, and books. My knowledge of homelessness may be a little splotchy. :P Anyway, please enjoy the fic~! =^w^=**

**Prologue**

The hallways were dim, and covered with soot, a small flame or two bit through the darkness, some flickering as the air was stirred by a small form moving forward in the blackened hall. Thick black hair, brittle from heat exposure, clung to a pale reddened neck. Black soot was stirred by a harsh breath emitting from parted chapped lips. Soot clung to the dark eyelashes rimming narrowed midnight eyes, staring ahead into the darkness. Blackened clothing clung to the frail form, scorched and heated skin peeking out through holes in the material as the form crawled forward.

This boy had lived in these one crowded hallways, huddled among the many homeless men and women who resided there, his only shelter being the cement walls of this old run down building. His peace-less life was disturbed however, when an arsonist found the building to be a fun place to start a fire. He had been further inside the building then the others, seeking quiet, so he was stuck inside while the fire raged on. After he was sure he would die in this place, the fire started to die in a few places, and he escaped through a narrow staircase and into a part of the building which had already been quite burned. By then, there was only soot and the remaining embers and small flames, as well as a dark cloud of thick black smoke looming above his head, reminding him that there was still a raging fire only one floor above.

The boy had been wandering the streets with his older brother since he was four, but it didn't start out this way. He and his brother had once lived in a good home, with good parents, but when he was barely three his parents died, and something happened to his brother that made him act... different. He was paranoid, and sometimes he would do things that seemed horrible, but he would act like they were good. When the boy was four, after being passed through many foster homes, one couple decided to put the older brother in an institution for troubled minors. He heard and that night he took his little brother and ran away. He vowed never to let anyone take him away from his little brother.

Since then they had lived here and there, on the street or on a stranger's couch, the older brother always keeping his brother hidden, so no one could take him away. After ten years of this, the younger boy began to hate his brother for taking away his chance at a normal, well off life. One night he ran away, no longer wanting to be hidden away, hardly having a scrap to eat some days. But it seems he chose the wrong place to stay.

As he crawled through the darkness, holding back a fit of coughs, he once again resented his older brother for forcing him into this life.

A shaft of light shone through the smoky glare, the source being a large gap in the wall with burnt up planks of wood that no doubt covered it at one point. Through it, he could hear the sirens of an ambulance and a few fire trucks growing louder. Sighing a breath of relief, he climbed over the rubble, into daylight and onto perhaps even hotter cement ground. He winced at the heat and tried to crawl away somehow despite the pain racking his body, as a group of EMT's rushed towards him. When they reached him they picked him up, despite his protests, and laid him on the gurney as quickly, but gently as possible.

****He let out a violent coughing fit as they started to wheel him towards the ambulance. His head spun wildly, making him wonder if smoke and asphyxiation was making him dizzy, or if the EMT's had injected him with something. He hardly had time to think about it though, as a sleepy haze settled in and dragged him off into blackness.


	2. Changing Locations

**Ok! First chapter, Yay! Enjoy~! =^w^=**

**Chapter One: Changing Locations**

Sasuke's blurry eyes cracked open slightly, shutting almost immediately after in response to the harsh light. It took a few moments of blinking to get his eyes to adjust enough to see the plain white walls and cork board ceiling. For a moment, he panicked. Sasuke had never, in his life been in a room this white. At first he thought he he was being held captive, but when a nurse walked in and greeted him, dressed in a blue nurse's uniform, a clipboard in her gloved hands, he felt himself relax if only slightly.

A Hospital, he mused. Though he had never been in one, he had heard about them from time to time. But as a thought occurred to him, he felt panic come creeping back. A Hospital is a place where the injured went to get healed, but it wasn't free.

He tensed as the nurse came beside his bed, putting down the clipboard and clicking on a tiny flashlight. He jerked back when she brought her hand up to his head to hold him still, but she soothed him, explaining what she was doing.

He relaxed a bit, but flinched as the light blinded him for a few moments.

"Have you ever been to a hospital before?" She asked kindly. It sounded as though she was sympathetic for him, and if there was one thing Sasuke hated about well off people was sympathy. Nevertheless, he answered her.

"... I haven't." He choked, and coughed, bewildered for a moment at how hoarse and rough his voice was. Then it struck him. The whole reason he was in a hospital in the first place was also the reason for his hoarse voice.

The fire, he thought. As his mind replayed the events, the nurse continued checking his vitals, and started chatting away.

"I figured. You looked so scared when I walked in! But not to worry, see, this is a special hospital for those who can't afford medical care. The Konoha Charity Hospital!" Sasuke frowned.

"A Charity Hospital?" He coughed once more. The nurse looked a little alarmed at the cough for a moment before handing him a glass of water, which he took gratefully, letting her help him sit up.

"Yes, they told us to take all the injured from the old building fire here, since they were all assumed to be homeless, but I was shocked when they brought you in! How old are you anyway? You couldn't be more than fifteen!" Sasuke gulped back the water and wiped his mouth, clearing his throat before answering.

"Fourteen." He corrected. The nurse gasped, muttering a 'How horrible!' but Sasuke just ignored her, choosing instead to inspect his injuries.

There were bandages all over his arms, and judging by how stiff his face felt, there were a few on his cheeks and forehead too. After lifting the light blanket, he noted that his legs were in the same condition as his arms. The skin he could see was a bright pink and looked sweaty. It hurt to move too much, so he lay back down on the stiff bed, closing his eyes and emitting a light sigh.

"Well, I have to ask you a few questions for your forms, since we know nothing about you or any contacts you might have." The nurse suddenly announced. Sasuke frowned, blinked open one eye and then sighed in irritation, squeezing it shut again.

"Okay."

"Alright, so first off, what is your full name?" She asked.

"Sasuke," He paused and frowned for a moment. "Uchiha." The girl looked a bit taken aback that he could hardly remember his own last name, but continued nonetheless.

"Were you born in this country?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any living relatives?"

"... Yes."

"Can you name any relatives you're closest to?" Sasuke frowned and thought for a moment. He was sure he didn't want to call Itachi. He would only freak out about his injuries, assume everyone is trying to take him away, and ultimately drag him god knows where. But he didn't know of any other living relatives. Sasuke sighed again, opening his eyes.

"My brother is also homeless, he will be of no help." He stated bluntly. The nurse once again looked a little shocked, but tried to cover it up by clearing her throat and averting her eyes.

"W-well, then I suppose I can leave that blank... But you do realise that we can't just let you back out on the streets." She stared at him sternly. Sasuke frowned.

"Why not?" He demanded. The nurse looked close to huffing.

"Because you are under age and not old enough to look after yourself. You need an adult to take care of you, do you understand?" The nurse straightened and smoothed out the front of her shirt. "So do you know of any adult who would be suitable as your guardian?" Sasuke scowled at his lap. Do I know of anyone who would want me? He thought to himself. After a moment he sighed.

"I... Might know someone." The nurse perked up immediately.

"Do you have their phone number?" She asked chipperly. Sasuke closed his eyes in irritation. God he hated girls.

* * *

Sasuke was staring into space, absentmindedly scratching his bandaged arm when the door to his room opened after a short knock. He turned his head to the entrance just as a tall man walked in with lopsided silver hair and a blue mask adorning his angular face. The man's one visible eye widened when he saw the state of the boy in front of him.

Sasuke tried a small half smile but it dissolved into a grimace as the burns on his face pulled. He brought up a hand and lightly cupped his cheek.

"Ow..." He muttered. The man stood frozen in shock, but snapped out of it quickly.

"Oh my god, Sasuke! What the hell happened?" He demanded as he rush up to him, looked him over briefly and grabbed the clipboard by his bed. Sasuke's eyes lit up with amusement as he watched the other fuss over him, holding back a chuckle to keep from starting another painful coughing fit.

"Someone lit up the old factory I was staying in." He responded hoarsely. The man paused, a frown clearly written on his face, then he went back to skimming the pages of Sasuke's medical report.

"Your brother is losing his mind trying to find you." Sasuke gave the man a look and the adult quickly corrected himself. "Well what's left of it anyway." Sasuke sighed, and leaned back.

"Well he isn't going to find me. Especially after I move in with you." Sasuke stated casually. The man looked up with shock and confusion.

"Move in with me? What are... Oh. So thats what this is about." Sasuke and the man locked gazes for a moment, but just then a nurse and a social worker walked in the room, followed by two investigators.

"Kakashi Hatake?" The nurse asked as one of the investigators closed the door behind them. Kakashi nodded, and sighed handing the nurse Sasuke's clipboard when she held out her hand.

"This is gonna be a long night." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Sasuke heard his new guardian sigh as he slipped on his new slightly oversized black jacket, wincing a bit as the sleeves glazed his lightly bandaged wounds. He'd been in the hospital for a total of nine days, Kakashi coming in and checking on him every now and then. Of course, the investigators asked him question after question until he was sure his ears would fall off. They wanted to know who was responsible for Sasuke and Itachi's disappearance, why they left, what they'd been doing for the past ten years.

Overall, Sasuke had enough of questions. He had answered them truthfully, to both Kakashi's and the investigator's surprise. He did leave out the fact that Kakashi knew who they were and didn't turn them in.

The doctors said that his wounds would heal, but some of the larger burns might leave a mark. Sasuke didn't mind, the worst ones were on his upper arm, his lower back and him thigh, they weren't too noticeable and he could boast about have cool scars.

Kakashi grabs the leftovers from the takeout he'd brought Sasuke, and followed him out the door.

Once they were outside, the older man lead Sasuke to his silver car, commenting on the rainy weather they'd been having.

Sasuke frowned, he had a good friend on the streets of downtown Konohagakure, he loved clouds, but when they leaked on him it wasn't very much appreciated.

He shook his head, Shikamaru would be fine, he had brain larger than Albert Einstein for heavens sake, he'd find someplace to stay.

Kakashi unlocked the passenger side door, opening it for the boy and closing it behind him before walking over to his own side and getting in.

Sasuke snorted.

"Making sure i don't take off?" Kakashi frowned.

"If you did, you'd collapse before you even made it past the parking lot." He was right. Sasuke hoped Kakashi wouldn't notice, but he was nearly out of breath from the walk to the car. All those days lying in a hospital bed hardly getting up to go to the bathroom took a toll on him.

He sighed and looked out the window. 'I wonder what my brother is up to right now... Heh, he's probably tearing up all of downtown Konoha looking for me.' Sasuke smirked at the thought. Sure Itachi was his brother, but he wouldn't even deny that he found sadistic glee in making him go nuts.

The drive to Kakashi's was mostly the older trying to make small talk and Sasuke crushing the attempts with noncommittal grunts.

When they arrived, Sasuke noted that it was not Kakashi's small apartment on the borderline of the ghetto, but a nice looking highrise apartment building in uptown, right beside a university.

Sasuke looked over at his guardian with a frown on his face.

"You moved?" He asked unsurely. Kakashi grunted. 'Ha, payback.' The older man thought to himself. Sasuke's frown deepened. "Well, did you?" It seems Kakashi wasn't getting away with that one.

The man sighed and nodded.

"I've been living here for quite some time actually, my other place was just so I could get closer to my other job." Kakashi got out of the car, Sasuke following after, and locked it with his car remote.

"Other job? You have two?" Sasuke knew Kakashi worked in illegal trade, he was a drug dealer. It was how they met, Itachi was also a drug dealer, and a user himself. It was mostly coke, but Sasuke knew there were other kinds they didn't tell him about.

Kakashi smiled, his visible eye curving happily.

"I do! I'm also a University professor!" He stated happily. Sasuke stopped walking for a moment, glancing at the large building in the lot beside the highrise. He sighed.

"Hence the University." He mumbled.

"Yup! Oh, and I live with my boyfriend and his god son, just so you know!" His voice practically dripped with sweetness, so much it nearly made the raven gag.

"Boyfriend?! Son?! What?!" Sasuke actually choked on the last word. The other man giggled for a moment, yes, giggled, before motioning for the shocked raven to follow him inside.

"Come on, they're waiting." Sasuke gulped, and followed the man inside the large building. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a little nervous going inside one of these huge highrises. He'd been around buildings even taller than this, of course, but inside one? No. It was a little nerve wracking for him being in such a clean and friendly looking environment.

Kakashi lead him to the elevator and Sasuke felt a little closterfobic at the smoothness and soundlessness of the ride. He was used to the barely rickety elevators of old buildings with so many problems to be fixed that no one really bothers.

He let out a sigh of relief when they reached their floor, the seventeenth. Sasuke was vaguely surprised the building had that many stories. He honestly had never been up this far. He tried not to think about it as his guardian led him down the hall, and to door 1706, the first door to the on the left.

While Kakashi unlocked the door, Sasuke took a moment to let reality set in.

He now had a home. A guardian. Soon he would start going to school. He could have clean clothes, a fresh bed to sleep in and a place to stay for a really long time. Maybe he would even have a few new friends. Maybe he could have a normal life after all.

Sasuke snorted to himself. 'Yeah right, like that would ever happen to someone like me...' Still, there was a chance. Sasuke stared off into space, jolting when kakashi told him he could come inside, beckoning through the now open door.

Sasuke blinked for a moment then shook his head again and went inside.

Kakashi's apartment was a sight to behold. The front hall had pale blue walls, with caramel hardwood floors, black picture frames with photos of days at the beach or a sunny picnic lined the walls. At the end of the hall there was a bright livingroom, with nearly wall-to-wall windows. The carpet was a bright orange, fuzzy and looked as though it was fur. There was a nice red sofa and armchair, the coffee table, side tables and TV stand were all white. From where he was standing, Sasuke could see through the archway and into the kitchen, the bright green cabinets and white marble counters. There was also one other door, which he suspected might be a bathroom, and an archway into another hallway.

It certainly was an... Interesting apartment.

Sasuke turned to Kakashi, who was untying his shoes, and raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"You said there were people waiting?" He tried to make his tone as unemotional as possible, to hide his slight nervousness. Kakashi finished untying his shoe and stood, motioning to the living room.

"This way, my Babe and the squirt should be on the balcony." Sasuke nodded and slipped out of his shoes easily, moving forward through the hallway behind the older man. Upon reaching the living room, Sasuke hesitated for a moment, digging his toes into the lush carpet. His head rolled back at the softness, and he nearly smiled. When he heard Kakashi's half contained chuckle, he immediately regained composure. He sent a brief glare to his guardian, then continued to follow him to the glass balcony door, as if nothing had even happened.

Kakashi slid the door open and called a greeting, pulling the raven onto the balcony with him, before sliding it shut.

Sasuke was about to snap at the silver haired man, but the words died in his throat when he caught sight of Kakashi's roommates.

Well first of all, the burnet that was undoubtedly the boyfriend Kakashi mentioned, was truly handsome. He had deep brown eyes that matched his hair, which was slightly long and pulled back into a high ponytail. His tan skin contrasted nicely with the blush on his face. Why was he blushing? Oh, probably because Kakashi just started sucking on his face.

Sasuke's attention was drawn to the side as an indignant squawk came from a boy his age, he was yelling at the adults for being indecent but Sasuke wasn't listening. He was... Well simply put, gorgeous. His blond hair shined an almost gold in the sunlight, his tan skin clashing with his too-bright blue eyes almost magically. He also had strange marks on both his cheeks looking like whiskers. Sasuke couldn't be sure if they were scars or tattoos.

He blinked as he realised those hypnotizing blue eyes were staring straight into his dark ones. The blond was staring at him with his mouth hanging open and widened eyes, his cheeks tinged a light pink. Sasuke was sure the blond might start drooling soon.

Kakashi chuckled and out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke could swear he saw the burnet suppressing one of his own.

Sasuke quickly straightened, letting a sly smirk creep onto his lips and crossing his arms.

"Like something you see..." He tried to think of a teasing insult. Seeing the blond's face looking so stupid he quickly came up with one. "Dobe?" The 'Dobe', as he so kindly dubbed him, sputtered, and shoved a finger in his direction, making untintellegent sounds at him.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow. He knew for sure now that both adults were full out giggling by now, but he ignored them, waiting for the dobe to reply.

"Y-You... YOU TEME!" The blond squawked. Sasuke's smirk only increased.

"Now, now. Let's not insult our new housemate." Kakashi started.

"But HE started it!" The blond whined, still pointing at the other still smirking devilishly boy. Kakashi rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"So, why don't I introduce everyone." Kakashi said cheerfully. "Over here we have my babe, 'Ruka, but only I can call him that, you call him Iruka." He stated seriously. Sasuke only turned to the burnet in question and nodded. "And the little blond you seem so fond of is Naruto." He continued, ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Iruka, Naruto, this is Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi wrapped him arm around the raven's shoulders and patted his head, completely ignoring the dark glare he was receiving. "Please be kind to him, he's been through alot this week." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as the man started to pet his hair.

Naruto bit his knuckles to keep from laughing at how adorable the raven looked when he was that pissed. Even Iruka was smiling a bit too brightly at the sight.

Sasuke sighed with extreme irritation and brushed Kakashi's arm off his shoulder, batting away his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." He said as kindly as he could, while his eyebrow still twitched. Kakashi snickered, and Naruto snorted before clearing his throat and responding.

"Ditto, Teme." Sasuke smirked again.

"Hn, Dobe." The blond stuck his tongue out. Kakashi laughed and motioned to the glass door.

"Well now that we're done introductions, why don't we go inside for some lunch, 'Ruka?" Kakashi opened the door waiting for the others to follow. Iruka nodded and stepped over to Kakashi beckoning the others.

"Come on, I'll make us some ramen." Naruto practically leaped to the door in excitement.

"Ramen, YEAH!" He fist pumped the air, grinning from ear to ear. Iruka and Kakashi laughed at the blond's antics and began heading inside.

Sasuke watched their backs for a moment, a lopsided half smile on his face, and his eyebrows at different levels as he wondered what his new life would be like. Maybe he did have a chance at being happy here. Maybe...

Sasuke closed his eyes and shrugged, following the others inside, the half smile still hanging on his lips. 'I guess I'll just have to wait and see.'


	3. The School From Hell

**Warning: Some mentions of blood, mild language and mild mentions of sexual activity.**

**Yay! ^w^**

**Chapter Two: The School From Hell**

Sasuke hissed as he peeled back the large bandage on his arm. Blood was sticking to it and clinging to his scab, making the process a little excruciating. He hissed again and let go of the bandage, heaving a sigh. He closed his eyes and breathed for a moment before reaching up and ripping the bloodied bandage right of, his face scrunching up in pain and his mouth opening in a silent scream, though he was a little confused when a real scream came out of nowhere.

After the moment of speechlessness, Sasuke began jumping on one foot and letting out a stream of curses at the stinging pain.

"Oh GOD, I did NOT want to see that!" Sasuke turned to the doorway to see none other than Naruto, holding a hand against his eyes whilst repeating 'Eww, eww, eww!' over and over.

"Ow! What do you want dobe?" Sasuke ground out as he glanced at his arm. "Shit." Naruto, upon hearing his comment and being a little too curious for his own good, peeked out from between his fingers to look at the other boy's arm.

"GAAAH! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME LOOK AT THAT?!" The blond yelled, slapping his other hand over his eyes as well.

"Idiot, I didn't make you do anything!" Sasuke yelled back, grabbing a ton of tissue to try and stop the merrily flowing blood coming out of his arm. He hissed and cursed again, as adding pressure seemed to only make the pain worse.

"What do you want dobe?!" He yelled at the distressed blond.

"Dinners ready! Why are you yelling at me?!" He sounded kind of pathetic now. Sasuke growled.

"Because it hurts!"

"Well it wouldn't hurt if you didn't rip the bandage off like that!"

"Don't you think I know that dobe?!" He wasn't sure if it was just his imagination or not, but did Naruto just whimper?

"I'm sorry!" The blond called, getting even more distressed. Now blood was leaking from the wad of tissue and down Sasuke's arm, making the raven a bit panicked.

"Why are you just standing there while I'm bleeding to death dobe? Help me!" He demanded, voice rising in pitch as he felt himself start to get dizzy.

"What the heck is going on over here?" A worried looking Kakashi peeked into the bathroom, eyes widening as he spotted all the blood dripping down Sasuke's arm.

"Sasuke's DYING!" The blond screamed. Now Kakashi looked really alarmed.

"I'm not dying you idiot! I'm just..." Sasuke trailed off as a wave of dizziness and nausea washed over him before he found himself blinking up at the ceiling with a dull throbbing in his head. He vaguely heard people yelling at him before he felt himself being lifted and the next thing he knew, he was on the red couch in the living room, being prodded by a distressed looking Iruka.

"Hnnm... Whad happen?" He asked in a drowsy, slurred voice. He frowned at the sound of it.

Iruka sighed sympathetically.

"You fainted from blood-loss." The man answered him with a grimace.

"Yeah, and you wound was nasty!" A gruff, but young voice added enthusiastically. "It was awesome!" Sasuke frowned again and turned his head, spotting the unfamiliar face. He was a brunette from what he could tell, but were those red triangles on his face, or was it just the blood-loss making him hallucinate.

"Who're you?" He asked, sitting up slightly and blinking to clear his vision as his head swam again. He groaned, gripping his head and excepting a glass of water from Iruka.

"This is Kiba, my best friend from across the hall. He heard us yelling and rushed over." Naruto supplied for him.

"You weren't yelling, you were screaming like little girl!" Kiba argued, grinning.

"I was not! And even if I was I had good reason for it! Sasuke almost died!" The blond screeched. Both Kiba and Sasuke rolled their eyes. The raven looked down at his arm in curiosity, seeing a fresh bandage with lots of gauze. He sighed in slight relief that he wasn't in any immediate danger anymore.

When he looked up, both adults were gazing at him with deadly serious expressions. He sighed, sensing an upcoming lecture. Iruka took a deep breath and looked ready to scold him to the end of the universe, but Kakashi put a hand of his shoulder, stopping him. They shared a look, then Kakashi turned back to the raven.

"So, what have we learned today?" Sasuke puffed his cheeks, very uncharacteristically, and frowned as if pondering.

"Never let Naruto see blood?" He offered innocently, looking up at kakashi with big innocent eyes. Kakashi frowned, while Iruka tried to look angry while suppressing laughter, and Kiba nearly fell over he was laughing so hard. Sasuke didn't look at Naruto, but he could almost physically feel his stare. It was a little weird.

"Not the answer I'm looking for, but you should add that to your 'Never Try That Again' list." Sasuke dropped the act and shrugged. Iruka chose to speak up.

"You should never, and I mean never, rip off a bandage thats stuck to your wound like that. You ripped off a large piece of your scab, I wouldn't be surprised if you get a scar from that." He said sternly, to which all three boys responded 'Cool!'. Iruka huffed. "It's not cool, it's-"

"Oh 'Ruka, let them have their fun." Kakashi interrupted. "Anyway, dinner is probably cold by now, wanna have Ramen instead?"

"YEAH! Ramen!" Naruto hollored. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't we have ramen for lunch?" He asked. Naruto immediately turned on him.

"What, you don't like Ramen?" He accused.

"I don't mind it, but-"

"Don't MIND it? What's that supposed to mean? Do you like it, do you not like it?"

"I like it! Geez, why are you getting so defensive about ramen?" It was Kiba who answered his question.

"Naruto is obsessed with ramen. He's like, addicted to it." Sasuke raised his other eyebrow.

"Thats... weird." He said as they all got up and went to the Kitchen that doubled as a dining room.

"Hey Kiba, wanna stay for dinner?" Naruto asked the brunette boy. Kiba shook his head.

"Nah, I got homework. I'll see you tomorrow!" He called as he headed to the door. Naruto waved as he left.

"See ya, dog breath!"

Dinner went on without a hitch. When bedtime came around Kakashi announced, much to both boy's distress, that they would be sharing a room. After setting up Sasuke's futon and getting changed, the boys climbed in and soon fell asleep. They didn't sleep for very long though, because Kakashi seemed to think it was a great night for molesting Iruka.

"Eww! Stop being a pervert and let me SLEEP!"

"Be quiet, perv!"

"Alright, alright! Stupid brats..."

"I heard that!"

"Go to bed!"

They were asleep till morning after that.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to Naruto falling out of bed. It wasn't the sound of Naruto falling out of bed, it was the impact on his ribs that woke him up. He let out a wheezing sound as the air left his lungs for a moment. Naruto shot up, surprised, and started freaking out, asking the other boy if he was okay and grabbing his face as if that would help him. Sasuke caught his breath and glared up at the blond.

"D-dobe, get off. You're crushing me." He ground out. Naruto stared at him for a moment, then shifted so he was supporting his weight on his knees.

"Is that better?" He asked. Sasuke stared up at him, a little bewildered. Then his face darkened.

"Dobe." He ground out lowly. "I didn't say 'get more comfortable'. I said get OFF!" He yelled, practically throwing Naruto off him. The blond yelped, landing on the floor beside Sasuke's futon. He got up rubbing his head, a pout on his face.

"You didn't have to be so mean..." He mumbled. Sasuke had to look away as he felt heat rise to his cheeks. Naruto was kind of... Adorable right now. To distract himself, Sasuke looked up at the clock on Naruto's bedside table, it read 7:15. Letting out an irritated sigh, he popped back down and pulled the comforter over his head.

"Hey, Sasuke, you can't go back to bed, we have school today." Naruto's called, getting up and heading to the bathroom. "Speaking of school, what time is it?" He asked when he reached the door.

"Seven fifteen." Was the automatic response.

"Crap! We gotta hurry! Get dressed Sasuke!" The blond called as he dashed to the bathroom. Sasuke sighed again, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 'I hate mornings.' He thought bitterly. Just then, a silver haired head appeared in the doorway.

"Good Morning sunshine!" Kakashi greeted sweetly. Sasuke scowled at him.

"I'm going to school?" He asked incredulously. Kakashi seemed to smile even brighter underneath his mask.

"Yup, so get ready! You bus gets hear in five minutes!" He then disappeared back down the hall. Sasuke stared at the doorway for a moment before rolling his eyes and muttering 'Typical Kakashi' under his breath.

When they finally got downstairs, after Naruto repeatedly had to go back because he forgot something, they only barely caught the bus. It started to leave, but then stopped to let them on, which Sasuke thought was nice, so he mumbled a 'thank you' as he passed. The two had to share a seat with an old woman who seemed to have breathing problems, causing her to breath like Darth Vader. Sasuke seemed fine, but Naruto looked a little awkward.

The moment they arrived at the school, Sasuke knew he would this that place. All the stupid, heavy makeup wearing, loud mouths that he tried to avoid were here. And not just the girls wore heavy makeup either, there was a group of boys who were all wearing tons of black makeup and black clothing standing off to the side. Sasuke even spotted the stereotypical group of girls with too much makeup and hardly any clothing standing not too far away. He quickly decided to avoid that area as much as possible.

"Come on, let go inside so we can get your starter package!" Naruto said as he tugged him towards the front doors of Konoha Public Middle School.

After getting Sasuke's papers from the office, Naruto lead him to the blond's locker, located on the second floor of the four story building.

"You can just pick an empty locker beside mine, they usually don't really care where you put your stuff." Naruto informed him. Sasuke listened to his advice and snapped a lock the office gave him on a green locker one away from Naruto's, shortly after memorizing the code. Then Naruto led them to their first class, since they had the same homeroom teacher.

Upon walking in the room, Sasuke heard the most ear piercing shriek he'd ever heard in his life, a second before he was glomped by not one, but two squealing girls.

"Kyaaa! Naruto, where did you find such a cute boy? He's so hot!" A big breasted blond chirped.

"Chya! He's so cool looking! I wanna marry him!" The pink haired girl squealed.

"Hey, hey! Don't trample him, Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan!" Naruto yelled. "And everyone knows I'm the hottest guy here!" He announced, jabbing a thumb at his chest. Sasuke glared at him, of course he's going to boast about being good looking instead of helping him.

"Yeah right, baka! This guy is the hottest guy ever!" The girl, apparently named Sakura countered.

"You couldn't even score fifth place, loser!" Sasuke looked to Ino surprised. Were these girls blind, or was there just a lot of hot guys in this school? Naruto was pretty hot himself, even Sasuke could see it, so why were these girls putting him down like that?

Naruto seemed to deflate for a moment before plastering a bright grin on his face.

"Neh, Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan, you're just teasing cuz you like me." He gave them a bedroom look and surprisingly, Sakura hit him over the head for it. Sasuke glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice, continuing to send rude remarks to the blond boy. Sasuke nearly growled.

"Hey!" Sakura jumped at the growl-like shout, turning to him immediately. "Stop down talking him like that, or I'll personally shove those words right back down your throat." He bit out, his voice dangerously low, glaring at the now terrified girl. After a moment, Sasuke realised that the room had gone quiet, and almost all eyes were on him. Even Naruto was staring at him a little shocked, and maybe even a bit scared. Sasuke tended to be quite terrifying when he was angry.

Sakura cleared her throat after what seemed like years, shifting her eyes to the side nervously. "S-sorry..." She said quietly. Sasuke glared at her for a moment longer, sure that if he glared long enough, the girl would pee herself, before turning to Naruto and giving him a look that seemed to say 'Are you alright?'. Naruto blinked, then smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, teme, you shouldn't scare girls like that." He told him casually, like it had never happened. "Anyway, Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan, this is Sasuke! He's new." The blond introduced, slinging an arm around the raven's shoulders. The girls blinked, then started exclaiming how hot he was, and asking Naruto where he came from and where he lived and what their wedding theme should be. Sasuke frowned at their behaviour. It was normal for girls to swoon over attractive guys, but to this level?

"Sasuke came from downtown, he' actually living with us right now." The blond grinned, turning to Sasuke. "Isn't that right teme?" Sasuke just raised an eyebrow, ignoring the insult.

"What?! He's living with you?!" Sakura asked disbelievingly.

"Sure is!"

"Excuse me." A baritone, military general-like voice called from behind Naruto. The blond froze, turning slowly to face a large muscular man with a black hood and mask on, neon green eyes staring intently at him. Judging by the briefcase and teaching books under his arm, he was their homeroom teacher. Naruto gulped, and moved to the side quickly, dragging Sasuke with him.

"Thats our teacher?" The raven asked quietly. Naruto only nodded, pulling Sasuke to a set of seats near the back just as the bell rang. It was then that the raven noticed all the other students were rushing to their seats, not talking at all. The teacher must be pretty intimidating to do that to an entire class. The tall man set his books and bag down on his desk, looking up and scanning the class with his unusual green eyes. After a moment he pinned Sasuke with his gaze.

"Ah, it seems we have a new student. Hopefully he won't fail his grades like Uzumaki over there." He said, a few students snickering at the comment. Sasuke frowned. "I should probably introduce myself then. I don't like people calling me by my last name, so you can call me Kakuzu. Don't add 'Mr.' either, I hate that." The teacher went on, soon beginning the lesson.

Sasuke listened intently to what the teacher had to say, jotting down notes when he told him to and storing all the important information in his mind, taking the lesson seriously. Sasuke had never been taught like this before, sure his brother gave him life advice and taught him the basics of math, but he'd never been taught so thoroughly. He found himself starting to like school. he even raised his hand to offer answers when Kakuzu asked the class questions. Sasuke was so into it he barely notice when Naruto fell asleep beside him. The teacher saw and looked ready to yell at the blond, but Sasuke acted first, finally noticing the dozing blond and smacking him upside the head, telling him to pay attention.

The teacher seemed to take a liking to him after that.

Sasuke sighed when the bell rang, a little disappointed, Naruto on the other hand seemed more than happy to leave. As they stepped out of the classroom, sasuke frowned at the blond.

"Why don't you pay attention during class?" He asked, not understanding how Naruto could just take free education for granted so easily. Some of the things the teacher taught might really help him in the future. Naruto just shrugged.

"It's boring." He said simply. Sasuke stopped.

"Boring?" He repeated, the blond stopping and turning to face him with a confused look on his face. "That teacher comes here every day, ready to teach you things that could very well be really important later on in life, and you don't pay attention just because it's boring? I don't know why the teacher would come here at all if you're not even going to stay awake long enough to remember it!" Sasuke was shouting by now, some students stopping to watch. "Or maybe you shouldn't come, so the ones who actually want to learn, can!"

"Too true." A voice from behind the raven spoke up. Sasuke turned, and was greeted by three boys. The pale one standing in the middle, which Sasuke assumed to be the one who spoke, had long brown hair, tied back in a very low ponytail, and the palest eyes Sasuke had ever seen. On his left stood a boy with short black hair and paper white skin, paler than any Sasuke had ever seen, and that included his own. His smile was so fake it almost hurt to look at. The last boy seemed shorter than the rest, with a bad bowl-cut hairstyle. He also looked to be surprised by everything by the way his eyes were so wide.

After Sasuke gave them all a once over, the long haired boy spoke up again.

"You should ditch that loser and meet us at the center lunch table at break. We're bound to be more intelligent company than that him." He nodded his head to the blond behind Sasuke. Once again, Sasuke was a little creeped out at how he could practically feel the blonds anger right now. He frowned.

"I don't appreciate other people speaking that way about my friends." The boy raised one of his eyebrows almost as smoothly as he could, but he smirked on the inside when he noticed the boy's other eyebrow go down slightly.

"Friend? It didn't look like that to me." The boy had a sort of arrogance that was starting to get on Sasuke's nerves, but he had a point. He'd only known the blond for a day and a half, wasn't it a bit early to call him a friend? He hardly knew anything about him other than, he's obsessed with ramen and has no balls when it comes to blood. 'Come to think of it, he's kind of a wimp, and an ignorant ass at the moment.'

"Well... He's just someone I have to put up with." The brunette smirked, not as good as Sasuke's but still impressive.

"Then why not come join us? I'm Neji, by the way, and this is Sai and Lee." He said gesturing to the other two, who stayed quiet the whole time.

"Hn, I'm Sasuke." He greeted. Neji nodded, and the other two put in their two cents, saying 'Hello' and 'Nice to meet you'. The bell rang just then and Neji waved goodbye, heading down the hall.

"We'll see you at lunch then!" He called, before disappearing into the crowd. Sasuke sighed, knowing he would have to meet meet with them now, and turned around to face Naruto. He frowned when the blond seemed to be nowhere in sight. Then he grimaced at rude that must have seemed, he probably ran off when Sasuke said he wasn't a friend. He then noticed how empty the halls were and cursed, running down the corridor in the direction Naruto and him were headed earlier. He now had no idea where his next class was, he was late, and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. 'I kind of deserve it though.' Sasuke thought to himself, feeling a little guilty. 'I ditched him for some random group of strangers right in front of him afterall.'

After a while of searching, reading over his timetable, and a long time staring at the school map he got from the office, Sasuke finally found the class he was looking for, already halfway through the lesson. He got away with the excuse that he was new to the school and got lost, taking a seat, unfortunately, in the middle of a group of giggling girls. He was pretty sure they were the same ones he saw outside the school earlier. They bugged him so much he felt like throwing himself out the window, or them, either one would do. The only thing he found good about that class was that he discovered he was very good at math. When the bell rang, he thanked whatever diety that might be listening before bolting out of the class. He enjoyed learning in that class, but the girls were driving him nuts! He wanted to snap at them so badly, but he remembered the secretary in the office tell him that any sort of disruption like that would land him in detention, and he needed to meet with Neji and the others at lunch, not the detention teacher.

He quickly scanned his timetable, checked the map, and ran down the hallway, slowing down a bit after getting yelled at by a teacher. His next class was science, which he was kind of looking forward to, he'd always been interested in chemicals after watching Kakashi brew some kind of liquid drug when he was a kid.

As soon as he walked through the doorway, he immediately felt uncomfortable. He stopped and frowned, trying to pinpoint the source of the feeling. Then he realized he was being stared at, once again a little confused at how sensitive he seemed to be. He scanned the room briefly, before his eyes locked with golden ones. At first he was a little shocked by the colour, they had to be contacts, no real eyes could look like that, then he was a bit creeped out. The guy, who had to be the teacher, was the creepiest guy he'd ever seen. He had seriously pale skin that rivaled Sai's, and long, greasy looking black hair, along with weird purple eyeliner. He was also wearing a long shirt that looked like a tunic, with a purple sash. And he was staring at him. He didn't even seem fazed by the way Sasuke was looking at him like he was some sort of pedophile. Sasuke paled at the thought.

The teacher moved after a while of staring at one another, creepy smirk on his creepy pale face, walking towards the boy seemingly unaware, or uncaring of his uncomfortableness. Sasuke noticed that even the way he walked was creepy, almost like was some foreboding ghost gliding along the floor. As he came closer, he spoke.

"You must be the new student Tsunade told me about." Sasuke shivered and almost cowered in fear as the man stopped uncomfortably close to him. His voice was almost scarier than his appearance. Sasuke swallowed his fear and nodded. 'I have no time to be scared of some teacher, I'm supposed to be cool and stoic damnit!' The man smiled, sending more unwanted shivers down Sasuke's back and making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Let me introduce myself, I am Orochimaru, the science teacher, and this," He gestured behind him, to a teenage boy sitting beside his desk, with silver hair and large round glasses. He looked like a creep in training to Sasuke. 'And what's with silver hair these days? I thought was just Kakashi.' "is Kabuto, my assistant." Orochimaru finished. Sasuke nodded again, realizing that the class was devoid of students and immediately understanding why. Who would want to spend more time than necessary with these creeps.

"It's nice to meet you." Sasuke said politely, a bit of uncomfortableness slipping into his voice. Orochimaru nodded then stared at him expectantly. At least Sasuke thought it was expectant, he could be waiting for him to start stripping and offer him a lap dance for all he knew. Then he realised he hadn't told him his name. 'That must be it.' Sasuke gulped. 'I hope.'

"My name is Sasuke." He said, and Orochimaru looked as if he got was he was looking for, but he stared at him some more, still expectant.

"Sasuke..." 'Ugh, hearing him say my name is just too creepy for words.' Sasuke fought down the urge to run.

"Um... Uchiha." He answered. The teacher seemed almost joyful at hearing this, completely ignoring the slightly terrified look on Sasuke's face, his eyes lighting up like he just caught a really rare pokemon he'd been trying to catch for a while.

"Ah, Uchiha-Kun." He grinned, and in that moment Sasuke actually had to take step back and considered peeing his pants, crying for his mommy and hightailing it of there. He didn't, of course, that would be uncool, something Sasuke most definitely was not. "Do you mind if I call you Sasuke-Kun?" The man asked, his voice like a snake's hiss. Now that he thought about it, the man greatly resembled a snake.

Before Sasuke could respond, the bell rang and students rushed in, bumping into him and quickly getting to their seats. The teacher seemed like he didn't even notice, still staring at the boy with the most creepy look he'd ever seen. it was only when Orochimaru's assistant, Kabuto, called to him that the man snapped out of his trance and showed Sasuke to his seat. After that, Sasuke tried as hard as he could to listen to what Orochimaru was teaching, even while the man's gaze never faltered from staring at him the whole class, and that wasn't an exaggeration, he even kept eye contact with him as he wrote on the blackboard.

Once again, Sasuke couldn't have been happier in his life when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. He didn't even wait, he just grabbed his stuff, not even bothering to pack it up, and bolting out of the class like he was being chased by the devil himself.

Sasuke felt a bit distressed as he bolted down the hall, ignoring calls from teachers telling him to slow down, and trying to read his schedule. He had been winded by Naruto, harassed by girls, lost his only guide and potential friend, got tricked into hanging out with someone, got lost and almost missed a class, got harassed by more girls, and spent the most uncomfortable twenty minutes of his life with the creepiest person he'd ever met and it wasn't even lunch yet! Sasuke sighed, extremely stressed. 'Is the whole day going to be like this?!' He thought as he headed t his next class. Gym.

'Oh dear lord, was is that going to be like?'


	4. Middle School Drama

**Warning: Mature language.**

**Thank you for supporting my story so far~!**

**Chapter Three: Middle School Drama**

When Sasuke entered the Gym, Lee was there, dressed in all green clothing and orange legwarmers. Sasuke decided not to ask as the shorter boy handed him the school gym clothes and directed him to the changing rooms. He nodded his thanks, and started walking off to the door Lee had pointed to. He hoped nothing weird or unnatural would happen in this class.

Sasuke had the urge to cover his nose when he entered the changing room, it smelled like sweat, feet, and even wet dog for some reason. He frowned, but his confusion was brought to an end, only to start up again full force as he heard a dog barking loudly. He was soon after trampled by said dog, the thing licking his face and wagging it's tail madly.

"Akamaru! Down boy!" A familiar gruff voice called out, laughter evident in his tone. The dog got off him when a whistle was heard, the creature named Akamaru trotting over to the brunette who called him, merrily receiving a treat. Sasuke sat up, a little annoyed, and raised an eyebrow.

"Your giving it treats for tackling me?" He asked incredulously. Kiba laughed, the red tattoos on his face contorting with his smile, making them look like curved fangs. It was fascinating to look at, actually.

"No, I'm giving him a treat for getting off you." He said. "And don't call Akamaru an it! He's a person too!" Sasuke raised his eyebrow higher at this. He wasn't trying to be rude, but he didn't really like dogs.

"A dog once bit my brother." Sasuke announced seriously. Kiba looked at him strangely. "No really! He was carving his initials on the dog with the sharpened end of an interspace toothbrush given to him by Svenge -his brother in-law- an Oslo dentist and star of many Norwegian movies: 'The Hot Hands Of An Oslo Dentist', 'Fillings Of Passion', 'The Huge Molars Of Horst Nordfrink'..." By now Kiba was nearly killing himself laughing, gripping his knees and almost falling over. Sasuke's deadly serious face switched to a triumphant smirk at the sight. He guessed Kiba got the reference. Sasuke wasn't normally a funny guy, but he had his moments.

"Oh man!" Kiba yelled breathlessly. "I never took you for a comedy guy, but you sure know your stuff!" He wiped the tears from his eyes, walking over and helping Sasuke to his feet. The raven brushed off his legs and gave the dog a scrutinizing look.

"But really, why is there a dog in the school?" He asked the other boy, who seemed to still be recovering from the joke. Kiba gave one more laugh before moving to scratch the dog's head.

"Akamaru's mine, but he's also the football team's mascot! We're having a game after school, so I brought him just cuz I can." Kiba informed him.

"This school has a football team?"

"Yeah, not most middle schools do, but this school gets allot of funding so we get the good stuff." Kiba went on, pulling off his shirt and putting on a gym one with the school logo on the front. It was a swirly leaf design, and Sasuke found himself liking it. He was reminded that he had to get changed, and did so as quickly as possible, finding the green shorts and white T-shirt to fit quite nicely, which creeped him out a bit when he thought about it. He followed Kiba into the gym, the brunette telling Akamaru to sit by the benches, the dog doing as he was told almost immediately. Sasuke discreetly patted his head as he walked by.

When the bell rang, and all the other students gathered in the center of the gym, a muscular man wearing bright green sweat pants, and a matching sweater, a whistle dangling from his neck, walked in with a huge, nearly sparkling grin. Actually Sasuke thought he saw the man's abnormally white teeth shine in the light for a moment. He also shared a great resemblance with Lee, having the same weird looking bowl-cut, only with smaller eyes and eyebrows ten times thicker than Robert Pattinson's.

"Alright everyone! Ready for our daily one hundred push-ups?" The man bellowed. Sasuke blinked in disbelief. One hundred? Was this guy nuts? Apparently his thoughts were shared as he heard several groans and complaints from the other students. "No complaining! Get down and start building muscle!" The man demanded. Sasuke thought for a moment. He had always been strong, running and hopping fences all the time, often having to fight others as well. He looked down at his arms and noticed how skinny they were, frowning. He could use some muscle building after all that time lazing around in the hospital. So he got down and started counting.

After a while, around thirty, Kiba collapsed beside him muttering in defeat. Sasuke frowned at him, but kept going. The gym teacher walked over and yelled at Kiba.

"Only thirty? You can do better than that! Summon your youthful spirit and get back to building muscle!" The man's voice seemed to vibrate the floors when he spoke. Kiba groaned, but got back up anyway. The teacher seemed to notice Sasuke because his eyes light up like a christmas tree at how pumped the boy looked.

"How many?" He asked the raven.

"Forty one, sir." Sasuke said in a slightly strained voice, straining his muscles all of a sudden after letting them rest for so long was taking a toll on the boy, nevertheless, he kept going, aiming to really complete the one hundred push-ups. The man grinned.

"Well done, youthful child!" Sasuke frowned.

"I'm not a-"

"Lee! Come over here to help this wonderful new child of youth!" The teacher interrupted him. Kiba snickered beside him and he glared at the brunette, still going. Sasuke heard Lee yell a 'Yes Gai-Sensei!' and the next thing he knew, there was a heavy weight on him, crushing him to the ground with an 'Oof!' and stopping his push-ups. Sasuke turned his head to the culprit, who happened to be Lee, sitting on his back, grinning down at him with a thumbs up.

"I will help you train, youthful friend!" He announced. Sasuke stared up at him in disbelieving shock.

"Well, go on now, continue! You're only at forty nine!" The teacher, or 'Gai' as Lee had called him, ordered. Sasuke lay there, shocked for a moment longer, before gaining a half determond, half pissed look on his face, and shakily lifting himself with his arms, Lee comfortably sitting cross-legged on his back. The first one was bad, taking half a minute to get up, then down. The second one wasn't that bad, and then the third one was a breeze. Sasuke was soon back to a normal pace, even with a boy who probably weighed more than him, by the looks of his muscle, sitting casually on his back. By the time he got to one hundred, a crowd had formed, cheering him on, even Kiba was amazed. When he finished, he slowly lowered himself down, resting his chin on his wrists and catching his breath. The other students cheered and clapped, causing Sasuke to smirk at his little accomplishment.

"Ha ha ha! How do you feel, youthful student?" Gai asked, a proud look on his face. Sasuke smiled a little.

"That felt pretty good." He answered honestly. Gai, laughed again and told Lee to help him up. After that Sasuke's arms felt like jelly and he was getting sick of hearing the word 'Youthful' but other than that, he had a good time. Though he was pretty glad when class ended, looking forward to lunch, he hadn't eaten yet that day after all.

Sasuke took his time showering, almost laughing when Akamaru ran in and triggered all the motion sensored faucets. Kiba chased him out a minute later, and laughed when Akamaru shook off of all the changing students.

It didn't take very long for Sasuke to find the cafeteria, Kiba's directions seemed to be accurate. He walked into the room and stood at the top of the stairs, on the balcony overlooking the room. He found the middle table quite easily. It was in the very center of the cafeteria, right on top of a large green circle with the school logo in the middle. Neji and Sai were already there, and Sasuke spotted Lee walking towards them. He sighed and continued down the stairs, making his way over to the the table at a casual pace.

"Nice to see you could join us." Neji greeted when Sasuke arrived at the table. Sai gave him a little wave, but Lee was more outgoing, asking if Sasuke found the cafeteria alright, and if Kiba had finally managed to get Akamaru under control after the dog had decided to start humping things. Sasuke gave him a positive answer, a slight smirk on his face at the memory.

"Why don't you sit down?" Neji suggested before Lee could continue. Sasuke nodded and greeted the other two, before sitting down across from neji on the round cafeteria table. "So how has your first day been so far, Lee tells me you're new to the school." Neji asked, Sai and Lee turning to Sasuke. Sasuke thought for a moment.

"I suppose it could have been worse. There were only two classes I didn't like." Sasuke answered. Neji once again tried to mimic his eyebrow raise, silently asking him to elaborate. Sasuke then realised Neji hadn't yet seen his eyebrow raise, and decided to use it as soon as possible. "I didn't enjoy math because of a group of annoying girls that kept bothering me." Neji and Sai both nodded with looks of understanding. So Sasuke wasn't the only one who got harassed at this school. "And then there was science..." Sasuke grimaced, and the others did too, meaning they knew exactly why Sasuke didn't like that class.

"I'm not surprised, Orochimaru... Likes new students, especially boys. One time last year someone tried to charge him with molestation, but he got away with it. I have no idea what the Hokage is thinking, letting him teach here." Neji said, shaking his head. The others nodded in agreement. Sasuke was confused, and rejoiced at the opportunity to one up the brunette, making sure he was looking and raising his eyebrow in the coolest was possibly could. Neji looked a little taken aback, Sai smirked knowingly, and it seemed like Lee didn't even notice.

"Hokage?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep from smirking and slightly failing. The question seemed to snap Neji out of it, the long haired boy clearing his throat, a small twitch in his eyes for a brief moment. Sasuke's barely hidden smirk increased.

"Yes, we call the principal here 'Hokage', meaning 'fire shadow'. Our system is different for choosing principles than other schools. The teachers compete for the role when a new principal is needed. When one is decided, usually by the previous principal, they are given the role as the Hokage, like the leader of the village. You do know Konohagakure means 'Village Hidden In The Tree Leaves'." Sasuke nodded, taking it in.

"Why would the teachers want to be the principal?" He asked.

"Because as the principal, you can basically do whatever you want at the school." Neji answered.

"As long as you do the paperwork." Lee added, Neji nodding in agreement. After spending a while talking with the three, or at least with two of them while the other just sat there smiling, Sasuke got the strange feeling he was being watched again. He paused, deciding to see if he was psychic and trying to pinpoint the location of the person who was staring at him, without looking. He glanced in a random direction, the door to the cafeteria, and his eyes immediately locked with sharp blue. Sasuke blinked, realising it was Naruto. He looked pained, a little bit hurt, and he gave Sasuke a glare before stomping out of the cafeteria. Sasuke could slap himself. 'Ugh, I must seem like a huge jerk to him right now.' He thought, feeling his stomach clench in guilt.

"I there something wrong?" Neji asked, glancing to where Sasuke was looking and seeing no one. Sasuke paused, as his stomach growled, then gave an almost sheepish look.

"Actually, I'm kind of hungry, I'll be right back." He said, getting up and walking in the direction of the food counter. Neji nodded and went back to talking with Lee. When Sasuke was sure they couldn't see him, he ran up the stairs and after the blond, eyes scanning the hallway as he jogged past. He finally found the blond, leaning against some lockers and eating a sandwhich with Kiba. When he stopped in front of them, they both glared at him, one with a little less heat than the other. Sasuke inwardly groaned, Naruto must have told Kiba about how much of an ass he was.

"What the heck do you want?" Naruto spat. Sasuke sighed and gave him an apologetic look.

"Look, I'm sorry about ditching you, I honestly didn't mean to. I just got... Confused for a moment." Sasuke said, eyes pleading. Naruto snorted.

"The only part you got confused about was the part where you called me a friend. Good thing you fixed that slip up right away." Sasuke frowned. Why couldn't the blond just make this easy and forgive him?

"Naruto, I do think of you as a sort of friend, I'd have to since we're sharing a room now, but thats not the point. I didn't mean to come off as a jerk to you, I was just a little annoyed about that fight we had." Kiba pipped in out of curiosity, seeming to be more forgiving now that Sasuke was attempting to apologize.

"You guy had another fight?" He asked. Sasuke then noticed Akamaru lying at his feet, and wondered if anyone in the school had dog allergies. Naruto huffed.

"Sasuke yelled at me, just before he ditched me, about falling asleep in class. He said I was wasting the teacher's time or whatever." Naruto mumbled grumpily, looking away. Sasuke frowned at him.

"I was implying that you should show more respect to the teachers for trying to teach you even when you barely pay attention. You're going to be a highschool drop out if you don't listen to what they teach, you know." Sasuke said, feeling anger spark in the pit of his stomach. Naruto's head snapped back to Sasuke.

"Well maybe if some people weren't being ass-holes all the time, I'd be able to concentrate!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke glared at him, forgetting all about apologizing to the blond.

"Thats no excuse moron! You wouldn't have payed attention even if I wasn't here!" Sasuke yelled angrily. They were beginning to attract a crowd, but neither boy noticed, too intent on bringing the other down.

"Oh, and of course you'd know that, cuz we're such 'best friends'!" Naruto accused, air quoting the 'best friends' part.

"Argh! Your such a moron! Are you always this dense?! Fine. You know what, I don't care if you jump off a friggin bridge! Go cry to your daddy about how mean I am!" Sasuke spat, venom lacing his voice. Then Sasuke actually spat, something he picked up after dealing with street gangs, and stormed off, completely pissed. He barely noticed when the students scattered to let him pass, looking at him like he was about to lash out and start beating people. And maybe he was.

The school doors flung open, a cool breeze hitting Sasuke's face and he stood there for a moment, closing his eyes and letting himself cool off. After a minute or two, he blinked them open and looked around, not even remembering how he got there. 'I must have been really pissed...' Sasuke thought to himself, feeling his muscles relax, and bowing his head to let the cool wind ruffle his hair. Nature always had a way of calming him down, be it rain, sun, or rushing wind, Sasuke always seemed calmer when he was outside.

After a while, the bell rang, and Sasuke sighed, heading back inside. He was positive he didn't want to see Naruto at all for the rest of the day, so he made plans to ask the office about bus routes to Kakashi's apartment. He arrived at his next class without any mishaps, and took a seat after introducing himself to the teacher, Deidara. Deidara seemed to be fond of him at first glance, if glomping and squeeing like a girl was any sign. The class was Art, and yet again, the teacher told him to call him by his first name, just like his homeroom teacher, his math teacher, the creepy science teacher, and he was pretty sure Gai was the gym teacher's first name too. Maybe everything Sasuke had heard about schools was wrong? He had nothing to compare it to, after all.

Deidara started off the class with molding clay, and finished with finger painting, courtesy of his assistant, Tobi, who seemed to know how to tick off the teacher more than anyone in the room. Sai was also in that class, and he showed Sasuke quite a few art pieces hanging on the wall that were his. He was a pretty good artist, in Sasuke's opinion. After that, Sai led him to their next class, which they shared, that happened to be music. Sasuke found out that day, that he was pretty good at electric guitar. He also met a redhead girl who was an expert at the flute, but Sai led him away from her, telling him she wasn't the best of company.

The next class was french, taught by woman named Konan. She had blue hair, and orange eyeshadow, which Sasuke thought was weird, but all the teachers so far seemed to be a little weird. Sasuke found himself greatly enjoying learning a new language. His last class was history, and as soon as he sat down beside some chubby kid, Sasuke greeted him in the language.

"Bonjour. Comment ça va?" He asked, looking at him expectantly. The boy just looked at him strangely, then went back to eating his chips, getting crumbs on the swirl tattoos on his cheeks. When no answer came, Sasuke sighed and rested his chin on his hand.

"Ce n'est pas mon jour." Sasuke sighed to himself, looking off to side , a woeful expression on his face. The other kid looked back to him and stared at him for a moment, before offering him some chips. Sasuke took it as a token of friendship and they began to hit it off. The boy's name was Chouji, and from what he told the raven, he was often picked on because of his weight. Sasuke frown and noticed some students whispering to each other and snickering at the Chouji. Sasuke sent them a deadly glare and told them to shove it. They seemed to simultaneously piss themselves and turn back their work, not daring to look back. Sasuke and Chouji had a good laugh after that.

He also learned never to say the world 'fat' around Chouji, after seeing him almost destroy some scrawny kid with a sour attitude. The other students didn't tease Chouji about being fat, they teased him because of it, insulting and judging him based off of little things, making him not only feel self cautious about being over weight, but about who he was as a person. That was the worst kind of bullying. But Sasuke was relieved to hear that one of Chouji's best friends, a guy named Shikamaru, was helping him stop the bullying and gain more self confidence. Now the other students teased him less, and he felt better about himself than before.

Chouji and Sasuke walked together to their lockers, meeting Shikamaru on the way, lying on the floor of the hallway, almost asleep. Sasuke then decided Shikamaru was the laziest person he'd ever met. They practically had to drag him along the floor to Chouji's locker by his feet. Sasuke said his goodbyes after that, making his way to the office. When he entered, he noticed there was a different secretary than before, with small black shades, and a black bandana covering his whole head. The raven wondered if it was 'Bring Your Kids To Work' day, watching a young boy, most likely still in elementary school, running around the office with a weird looking cap on his head, making his hair stick up out of the top.

"Go Lightning! Vroom, vroom!" The kid shouted, running around with a little red 'Cars' character. Sasuke felt himself smile a little. When he reached the desk, the secretary behind it looked less than pleased. Sasuke imagined the kid was driving him nuts, which made his smile turn into a slightly sadistic, amused smirk. The man scowled at him.

"How can I help you?" He ground out, the kid running around the desk for what had to be the third time since Sasuke walked in the room only a moment ago. Sasuke gave him a cheery fake smile, one of the rare moments when he actually took off his mask of indifference just to be humorous.

"My, it is quite Youthful in here, isn't it?" Yes, he went there. "You must be enjoying the sight of happiness on this beautiful day." Outside it started raining. The man actually had the nerve to full out glare at him, making Sasuke retort with a very sadistic smirk, the glint in his eyes showing he was more than amused.

"What do you need?" The man asked, seeming to be on the verge of getting up and flinging himself through the window. Sasuke was glad he didn't have to be the only one to experience the feeling that day. He then decided to stop giving the man a hard time, feeling less than sympathetic when the kid, Konohamaru, who announced his name saying he was the Hokage and all the other cars should bow down to him, stated using the man himself as a makeshift race track. Sasuke asked him about the bus routes, the man helping him out as much as he could, and even giving him bus fare, to which Konohamaru demanded:

"It's not fair to give him money and not me! Give me money too, I want candy!"

Sasuke snickered as he left the office, and headed down to the bus stop where he and Naruto arrived, and walked across the street to the one on the other side. The bus ride home was uneventful, save for the loud baby crying nonstop, and the couple making out in the seat next to his, but it was nothing he hadn't already seen, so it didn't bother him that much.

"I LOST SASUKE!" Was the first thing said boy heard as soon as he walked through the apartment door. He closed it slowly, making sure it didn't make any sound, and quietly taking off his shoes, all the while watching the distressed blond rant to Kakashi. "He's probably lost, and cold, all alone on the streets, wandering around looking for a home!" The blond gasped, seemingly remembering something. "And what if he hasn't eaten?! He's probably hungry too! No! This is all my fault! I shouldn't have left him all alone to fend for himself on the cold dark streets!" Sasuke had a full blown sirk on his face as he casually walked down the hallway, towards the living room.

"I'm sad you think so lowly of me, dobe." Sasuke said, making the blond jump a mile high. "Considering thats what I've been doing for the past ten years." The blond turned on him, completely caught off guard, but before he could open his mouth, Sasuke's stomach gave loud roar. Sasuke paused and rubbed his stomach thoughtfully. "Although I am a bit hungry." He added. Kakashi was snickering, and Naruto looked about ready to explode, his face red from embarrassment and probably a little anger too. But Sasuke saw the relief clearly in his eyes.

"You t-teme!" Naruto shouted at him, Sasuke smirking in response. Kakashi chuckled and motioned to the kitchen.

"Alright, alright, lets get you something to eat." Sasuke's stomach gave another loud rumble and he grimaced. He usually didn't get hungry this often when he was on the streets. It was from all that time in the hospital building up his appetite. 'Curse the damn hospital, it's the root of all my problems.' Sasuke thought, pushing down the darker thoughts that sprung up. He could think of other things that were the root of his problems...

After sitting at the kitchen/dining room table eating their sandwiches and glaring at each other, Sasuke went to the livingroom to study with Kakashi, and Naruto barricaded himself in his own room. While Sasuke worked on a complicated math problem, Kakashi popped the question that was on his mind since Naruto got home.

"So what did you two fight about?" Sasuke stopped, pencil hovering over the paper for a moment, before continuing like the man never spoke up at all. Kakashi frowned, and was about to repeat the question when Sasuke spoke up.

"I learned I'm psychic today." He announced. Kakashi sighed.

"Don't change the subject- wait, what?" He asked confused. Sasuke smirked a little, turning to him.

"I can sense people's emotions without having to look at them, and I can always tell when someone is looking at me." The raven explained. Kakashi stared at him for a moment, then gained a really confused look.

"Thats... Weird." He responded. Sasuke nodded and went back to his homework. After a minute or two Kakashi suddenly straightened.

"Hey! I said don't change the subject!" He yelled, lightly smacking Sasuke upside the head. The boy chuckled a bit before gaining a somber look. Then it turned angry.

"Naruto is just being a moron." Sasuke grumbled. Kakashi gave him an exasperated look.

"Funny, when I asked Naruto he said, 'Sasuke is just being a bastard'." Kakashi said, making a horrible attempt at mimicking Naruto's voice. Sasuke held back another laugh, and sighed instead.

"I kind of was..." He admitted quietly. Kakashi hesitated for a moment, before asking.

"What did you do?" Sasuke sighed again.

"I kind of... Ditched him for a prick and his lackeys." Sasuke said. Kakashi had known Sasuke long enough to see that he was feeling guilty. "Right in front of him too..." The boy added. Kakashi rubbed his back.

"It's alright Sasuke, you're not used to the social standards just yet. I'm sure Naruto will forgive you eventually." He consoled the boy. Sasuke just stared at his work sheet guiltily, feeling a seed of worry in his chest. 'I hope so... Or else I can never admit this weird feeling I get everytime I see him.' Sasuke bit his lip, feeling an oncoming storm ahead of him. He just hoped Naruto and him would still be friends when it was over.

* * *

**To those who didn't get the reference Sasuke mentioned, it's from 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail'.**


	5. What A Stressful Day

**Warning: Mature language and sexual themes.**

**Sorry for all the drama in this chapter, it's a little less upbeat than the others. :P Also, I didn't post yesterday, because I was having writers block, and I slept over at my friends house. But a whole lot of drama went down between some of her friends and I came home today inspired. So here ya go! Thanx for all the love and support so far~! =^w^=**

**Chapter Four: What A Stressful Day**

Sasuke groaned when he awoke, sunlight hitting his face and blinding him briefly. He fully opened his eyes and immediately felt a hammering in his skull. Sitting up, he stretched, groaning as he pulled his stiff muscles, and rubbing a kink in his neck.

It wasn't an unusual morning for him, but he was still surprised he'd woken up like this. Looking around he quickly remembered he had gone to bed on the couch, because Naruto wouldn't let him back in their room. Sasuke frowned as he was reminded of a typical newlywed couple who got in an argument and one of them ended up sleeping on the couch. He shook his head to rid himself of the strange thought, pressing a hand to his forehead shortly after to stop the intensified throbbing the action had caused.

Humming from the kitchen caught his attention. He stood, and drowsily sauntered over to the doorway, rubbing his eyes. When he saw what was humming he nearly fell over from laughter. Kakashi was standing in front of the stove, making eggs and humming a happy tune. That was all fine, if not for the pink apron he was wearing. Sasuke fell against the doorframe covering with mouth to try and stop the continuous laughter.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Kakashi greeted, a cheery smile hidden under his mask, making his eye curve upwards. "What brings you to the land of the awake?" He asked, turning to face the raven, waving a spatula around to demonstrate 'The land of the awake'. Sasuke scowled at him, still holding back laughter.

"What's with the apron?" He asked, his voice muffled by his hand. He pulled his hand away a bit and added, "And don't call me 'Sunshine'." Even though he knew it was futile. Kakashi had been calling him sunshine since he was just a chubby toddler, back when the only words he knew were 'Back off', 'Don't touch me' and 'Where the heck are my tomatoes', courtesy of his over protective brother.

"Oh, this?" Kakashi pulled at the material. "This is 'Ruka's, I don't usually cook." He gestured to the eggs. "This is almost done, go ahead and grab a seat!" Sasuke pulled himself together and nodded, pulling out a chair and sitting down at the table, watching the older man work. Just as Kakashi put his plate down, Naruto walked in, still in his night clothes and scratching his ruffled hair. Sasuke looked away, feeling himself blush, beginning to eat his food and reminding himself he was supposed to be mad at the blond.

"Mornin'..." Naruto grumpily took a seat across from Sasuke as his plate was set down. Kakashi took off his apron, hanging it up before heading down the hallway back to the room Iruka and he shared, calling over his shoulder.

"Eat up! I'm going to wake up sleeping beauty!" Then the sound of a door opening and closing filled the apartment. Naruto and Sasuke turned to each other, one angry and one wairy with a dash of annoyed. Naruto glared at him and started eating his food, Sasuke doing the same only minus the glare and plus an annoyed scowl. They ate in silence, until halfway through the meal, Sasuke spoke up.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?" Naruto paused, then his glare turned into a scowl, almost matching Sasuke's earlier one.

"Are you ever going to stop being an ass?" Sasuke huffed, stopping himself from ranting. Naruto was being unfair, but they were never going to make up again if they kept fighting.

"... Yes. As long as you forgive me." Naruto didn't answer, instead just stabbing his food like it was to blame. Sasuke sighed, then looked up at the clock on the wall. Gaining a mischievous look, he stuffed the last bite of his toast in his mouth, then rose and dumped his plate in the sink, swallowing. He walked towards the door to go to their room and get changed, calling over his shoulder.

"Dobe, you better hurry, our bus gets here in two minutes!" He then heard a loud coughing sound as the blond undoubtedly just choked on his food, followed by the clattering of plates and footsteps rushing towards his.

* * *

Sasuke sighed dramatically when group of girls ran over to him like a stampede, almost knocking him over when they tried to glomp him all at once. He turned to Sai, who was standing a bit further off, seeming to be enjoying less attention for once, with a pleading look.

"Can I sue them for harassment?" He called, knowing the girls wouldn't give a crap what he said. Sai shrugged.

"I heard of a popular guy who did that..." Sai frowned thoughtfully. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to him?" Sai shrugged again.

"Don't know. Never heard about him after that." Sasuke paled, then started wiggling, trying to get away from the psychotic girls.

"Don't struggle, you'll only make it worse!" Sai glanced at his watch, then started walking away to his next class, lunch was almost over. Sasuke saw him start to leave and panicked.

"S-SAI! Wait, don't leave me!" He yelled. One of the girls rubbing against him looked up, her eyes barely visible under the thick mascara and fake eyelashes.

"I'll never leave you, Sasuke-Kun." She purred. The other girls perked up and repeated the line almost chanting it making Sasuke struggle even more, doing everything he could to make them get off of him. The bell was his saviour, and soon the girls were shoving love notes into every nook and cranny on him, including his mouth, before walking off to class doing their best catwalks. Sasuke stood there for a moment, love notes in his pockets, shirt, pants, shoes, and three sticking out of his mouth, a huge pile in his arms. Then he blinked, and spat out the notes, dropping them to the floor and pulling them out of his clothing. He rushed off to class, trying to rub the body glitter one girl was wearing, off his face and clothes.

He made it to Art class in one piece, taking a seat beside Sai, who just gave his plastic smile, ignoring the harsh glare he was receiving.

"Sasuke-Kun!" A voice called cheerfully. Sasuke froze for a moment before realizing it was just the teacher and grimacing as he got glomped yet again, the longhaired blond ruffling his hair. "You're just so cute this morning- Huh?" Deidara pulled out a folded up sticky note from the raven's hair, looking at it in confusion. Sasuke saw a heart on it, and began vigorously shaking out his hair.

"Are there more?!" He cried, and sure enough, two more little pink sticky notes fell from his hair and drifted to the floor. Sasuke stared at them in horror. Then he snatched them up, grabbing the note Deidara held, scrunching them up and throwing them out the window. He huffed for breath, standing there with an almost crazed look on his face. After a moment he looked around, noticing that everyone was staring at him like he was some sort of madman. He glanced around, confused until he seemed to realize what he'd done and then mimicking Naruto's gesture by scratching the back of his head. "Heh, heh."

The class continued after that, everyone trying to forget the sudden outburst, and Sasuke had a faint blush on his cheeks out of embarrassment. He decided that his out-of-character-ness was a result of forgetting to switch on his 'cool' that morning. And being harassed by psychopathic females. He walked to music class alone, because Sai had to go to the office for some reason he wouldn't say, and listened intently to the lesson. He learned how to play a cool, almost hypnotizing tune, that the redheaded flute player Sai told him to stay away from taught him, on electric guitar. Her name was Tayuya.

Sasuke talked alot with Choji during french, sharing chips. The brunette invited Sasuke to an arcade with Shikamaru and him, so, having nothing better to do after school, he accepted.

Sasuke and Chouji met up with Shikamaru, thankfully he was awake this time, and began heading out of the school. When they got outside, it was Sasuke's turn to do the staring for once, seeing Naruto waiting at the bus stop. The blond seemed to notice and he turned around, looking surprised to see the other two.

"Oh, hey, it's Naruto. Sup Naruto?" Chouji called, Sasuke turning to him surprised himself.

"You guys know him?" Shikamaru grunted, not even bothering to open his eyes as he walked, expertly dodging other students without looking. Sasuke wondered if he was even awake, but he spoke up when they reached Naruto, the blond and the raven staring warily at one another.

"Hey Naruto, sup?" Naruto hesitated, still a little uncomfortable in Sasuke's pressiance, before he seemed to decide to just ignore him completely, turning to Shikamaru with a grin. Sasuke's scowl was left completely unnoticed.

"Hey Shikamaru, Chouji! You guys goin' home, or to the arcade?" Sasuke decided to just sit back and watch the conversation, since the blond seemed to share his psychic powers, he'd just stare at him intensely and see how much he could take.

"Arcade, you wanna come?" Shikamaru reached into Chouji's chip bag and stole a handful, the other not even blinking at the gesture, which confirmed that they were really good friends because Sasuke tried that earlier and almost got his hand chopped off. He mentally cheered Shikamaru on for being so brave.

"Nah, I got homework 'n stuff." The blond said scratching his head, which was like a big neon sign saying 'I'm lying!' to all three boys. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and Sasuke felt like stomping his foot. 'Is the eyebrow raise becoming a fad or something? It's mine, I had it first!' Sasuke thought childishly, feeling the urge to puff out his cheeks in frustration. Ok, so maybe Sasuke was a bit slower at maturing than others, so what?

Ok..." Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke for a moment, turning to Naruto with a surprised expression. "It's not him is it?" Naruto let out a 'Hah?' before finally turning to Sasuke, his face turning into a glare as if on default. Sasuke retorted with an equally annoyed one. Naruto growled for a moment.

"Get your own friends, bastard. Stop stealing mine." The he stormed off as the bus arrived, climbing on and shooting one last glare over his shoulder. Shikamaru and Chouji looked very confused.

"Ugh..." Chouji turned to Sasuke warily. "What was that all about?"  
Sasuke sighed heavily.

"The dobe hates me..." He muttered to himself, looking sadly at the distancing bus that held his would-be friend. Shikamaru frowned, still confused.

"You two know each other?" Sasuke turned to him, a slightly surprised look on his face.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? He's my fiancé." Chouji choked on his chips, and Shikamaru looked almost scandalized. Sasuke stared at him earnestly.

"Y-your... Naruto and you are engaged?!" For being such a smart guy, Sasuke was a little surprised he was actually buying this. Sasuke nodded seriously.

"But, Naruto wouldn't get engaged in middle school!" Chouji exclaimed. Sasuke turned to him.

"Well I haven't told him yet." Chouji and Shikamaru gained a dawning look, seemingly thinking they figured it out, but Sasuke continued before they could speak. "He kicked me out of our room last night and I had to sleep on the couch, so I guess I'll let him know when he's in a better mood." The other two sputtered, and Sasuke greatly enjoyed giving them all the wrong ideas. "Anyway, aren't we going to the arcade? We should get there before it gets too crowded." He said, then began walking off in the direction they had been headed. He knew they would either run for their lives, or chase after him, demanding more answers. He smirked as he heard them both shout, and run to catch up with him. Oh, Sasuke was a sadist indeed.

After clearing things up with Shikamaru and Chouji, telling them the truth, minus the fluttering feeling he gets every time he thinks about the blond, and they hung out playing Pacman and other games on the large arcade gaming systems. Sasuke found a particular retro game to be quite addicting, he never even took his eyes off the screen as someone put their hands on the machine on either side of him. At first he thought it was a girl, but he was slightly surprised when a male's voice breathed down his neck.

"Long time no see, shortie." It took a moment to click, but Sasuke realised he recognized the voice and turned his head to the side a little.

"... Kisame?" He asked hesitantly. Then he paled. If Kisame knew where he was, that meant it was only a matter of time before Itachi knew. 'Meaning Kisame trapped me against the arcade game so I can't run away!' He glanced around for his new friends, but saw they were too distracted, and didn't notice. 'No, no! Not yet, I only just got here! I don't want to go back! I want to stay, and be a normal kid for once!' Sasuke's chest tightened at the thought of leaving all his newfound friends behind, and only a day after meeting them.

"You're in big trouble shortie." Kisame whispered. He wrapped a hand around Sasuke's wrist and the boy felt his heart jump into his throat. A voice from behind startled both of them.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke couldn't explain what levels of joy and relief he felt at hearing Kakashi's voice. Kisame turned his head around to see not only Kakashi, but three other adults. "I hope you aren't here about Sasuke because see, he is my responsibility now, and if you dare to move him one inch from where he's standing you'll have to deal with me." Kakashi finished darkly, his visible eye narrowed dangerously, and his left eye just peeking out from his hair, at an angle where only Kisame could see it. In that moment, Sasuke was reminded of who Kakashi was went the sun went down.

Kakashi Hatake was a drug lord, he made his own, and sold to many dealers. He had established great power in the gang world, if you mess with him, you disappear. Simple as that. He was also as scary as a the devil himself when he needed to be, Sasuke even heard stories that Kakashi had stolen the left eye of a demon, and thats why he only showed one. He imagined he got his scariness from being around the man too often.

Kisame glared at the the man, but Sasuke swore he felt him gulp before letting him go and turning around.

"You can't hide him forever Kakashi." Kisame grinned, showing off his sharpened teeth. "Itachi will hear about this." He warned, walking off to the exit. Kakashi watched him leave, and when he was completely out of sight, Sasuke turned around, fully intending to hug the man until he couldn't breath, but stopped, reminding himself that there were other people watching and that he really needed to fight down these childish urges. Kakashi smiled at him, and Sasuke returned it, with genuine gratitude.

"Are you alright, sunshine?" Kakashi ruffled his hair and for once, Sasuke didn't mind. He nodded and glanced at the others, had just stood there looking menacing the whole time, but now looked soft, their eyes asking is he was alright.

"Who are they?"

"These are my friends!" Kakashi sounded so cheerful, Sasuke just couldn't resist.

"I didn't know you had friends." That earned him a bump on the head. Kakashi gestured to the group, who were snickering at the comment.

"This is Yamato," A tall, boring looking man. "Kurenai," A tough looking woman with long, dark brown hair. "And Asuma. They are other professors from the college I work at." The last man had a sideburns and a beard, an unlit cigarette between his lips. He nodded to the boy.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sasuke. Kakashi can't go ten minutes without mentioning you." Kurenai laughed at that.

"It's not so bad for you though, he can't go five minutes without mentioning Iruka." Kakashi perked up at the name.

"'Ruka-Chan? I wonder what he's making for dinner tonight... I should call him!" The man announced, whipping out his phone and dialing the number. The others groaned. Sasuke frowned, wondering why it was he'd never heard of Kakashi's boyfriend before he got roasted and ended up in a hospital. As Kakashi chatted with Iruka over the phone, Sasuke talked with the others, finding out that Asuma and Kurenai were engaged, to be married the next spring. Shikamaru and Chouji joined in after having noticed the extra company. Apparently Kakashi and the others were going out to the bar since it was their day off, when Kakashi spotted Kisame go into the arcade. They followed him to make sure he wasn't up to anything, and it appears it was a good thing they did.

Kakashi decided to take Sasuke home after that close call, and check up on Naruto. On the way there Sasuke hoped that they would make up soon, and just avoid all the drama. 'It was just some little thing anyway, why did he have to blow up about it like that?' He thought, then sighed, remembering that he was the first one to blow up in the other's face. 'I yelled at him, then ditched him. Yeah, I was a jerk, but can't the dobe just get over it already?' Sasuke really didn't want to sleep on the couch again.

When they arrived at the apartment, Kakashi and Sasuke took off their shoes and headed to the living room. As they got closer Sasuke started to hear feminine giggles and wet smacking sounds. Sasuke frowned and walked a little faster, entering the living room and stopping dead in his tracks. His eyes widened at what he saw. There, on the couch, was Naruto and Sakura, playing a dirty dance with their tongues. Kakashi stopped behind Sasuke, apparently in shock as well, but Sasuke knew it was a different shock from what he was feeling. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, his eyes were becoming dry from not blinking, but the most noticeable effect, was the painful clenching in his chest and the small burning sensation in the pit of his stomach that made his fists clench so hard his knuckles turned white. Heartbreak and jealousy were never a good mix.

Sakura seemed to notice them because she broke apart from Naruto faster than he'd ever seen the girl move. She stared wide eyed at Sasuke but he swore he saw her almost smirk at his condition, a shimmer of hope blossoming in her eyes. 'That darn bitch thinks I'm jealous of her.' Sasuke scoffed in his head. Then he paused. 'But why would I be jealous of Naruto? Is it because he has a girlfriend and I don't?' Sasuke thought it was a weird conclusion for him, since he'd never been interested in dating before now, but stuck with it because how else could he explain the level of anger fueled by what he knew was jealousy bowling inside him. He also found it strange that he was reacting this intensely. 'It must be hormones.' He thought with a grimace. 'They've finally caught up with me.'

"S-sasuke-Kun. I was just- I meant, we were- umm..." Sakura looked at Naruto who's head whipped around at the name, face contorting into one of intense dislike. At least Sasuke told himself it was just dislike to keep the feeling of heartburn at bay. 'Maybe I should get checked out... Is this what a heart attack feels like?' Sasuke's expression turned pained, the heartburn overwhelming the anger he felt, by the glare he was receiving. 'So I guess I lost a friend... Is it normal for it to hurt like this? We've only known eachother for a few days.'

Naruto stood, wrapping an arm around Sakura's waist, all the while his eyes glaring into Sasuke's saddened ones.

"Sakura and me are dating now. So we'd like some privacy, please." Sasuke felt as though those words were not meant to be friendly at all. Naruto was so mad at him, but just for one little thing? Sasuke didn't get it. What was he so mad about? Then Sasuke felt anger boiling up again, and he decided it felt much better than the pain. 'How dare he get so mad about something so little. There's no logic behind it! Fine. If he wants to poke the bear, let him. You wanna play dirty? Fine. It's on.' Sasuke's face contorted into dangerous anger, and he glared right back into Naruto's blue eyes. 'He'll regret this.'

"Hn, whatever. Do what you want." Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked back to the door. "I'm going out, so you two can have all the privacy you need." He restrained from hissing the words, going for casual and uncaring. That'll piss the blond off. Kakashi watched Sasuke leave, having been quiet the whole time and not missing the expressions on the boy's face, the way Naruto glared at Sasuke like he killed his lover, or the way Sakura flinched when Naruto embraced her. The man sighed waving a 'hello' to the two kids and walking to his room to wait for Iruka to get home from work. This day is just too troublesome for Kakashi.

When Sasuke got home, his hair was ruffled, his clothes out of place, and he still had traces of lipstick on his mouth. Overall, it looked like he just had sex. He smirked, envisioning the look on the dobe's face when he'll see him. If Naruto wanted to boast about how he got a girlfriend, Sasuke would boast about going farther with a girl he'd just met in one night then Naruto could in a month. He took off his shoes and walked to their shared room. Opening the door, he smirked when he saw Naruto was still up. The blond turned his head from his spot at the desk and froze at the sight of him. Sasuke's smirk grew as he walked further into the room, but he stopped when a certain look crossed Naruto's face.

Shock was clear at first, then a mix between hurt, horror and regret washed over his face. The sight made Sasuke's throat go dry. His smirk slowly slid off his face.

"Naruto?" He asked quietly, not really knowing what to expect. He thought Naruto would be mad, hopefully even jealous, but this... Sasuke never wanted to see an expression like that on Naruto.

"What... Did you do?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke couldn't know what the blond was feeling right now, but he understood the look in eyes. He was blaming himself. 'But for what? What should he be sorry for?' Sasuke looked confused as he stared at Naruto.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Naruto blinked and started shaking his head, eyes never leaving his.

"Why... Why did you do this?" He asked, though Sasuke had a feeling he already knew the answer. He frowned.

"Why do you look so surprised? You're the one who started all of this!" Naruto shot up from the chair, still looking devastated.

"But I never meant for you to do... This!" He gestured to Sasuke's apparel.

"Then why did you do it?! Why are you making such a big deal out of all of this?" Sasuke was so confused, and frustrated, and hurt. He didn't know why he felt so hurt.

"Because! I just- Agh! You don't understand! You just barged into my life, you used my clothes, you slept in my room, you ate the last bowl of ramen in the fridge!" Sasuke frowned, really confused now. This was all about ramen? 'No. He wouldn't get this upset about ramen... Would he?' "You made me think you were my friend, then you just ditched me like I'm worthless! You hung out with the people who bully me everyday! You stole my friends and you stole the only person I ever had a crush on before! The only reason Sakura is dating me is to make you jealous! Everyone loves you! Your good at everything, you could have anyone you wanted! You have everything I want!" Naruto was crying now, he sniffed, rubbing his eyes. All Sasuke could do was stare, completely speechless. He had no idea all this was stuffed inside the blond, if only he had known... "... I just wanted to have my friends back... I just wanted... To be like you." Naruto looked up, his glossy eyes making Sasuke's heart shatter. 'I did this?'

"... Why didn't you tell me?" The whisper caused Naruto to blink in surprise, almost like he wasn't expecting the soft tone.

"I... I just... I don't know" Naruto rubbed his eyes sniffling. "No one ever wants to hear what I have to say." He mumbled, making Sasuke frown. He stepped forward, placing a hand on Naruto's, bringing them away from his face, frowning even more when the blond flinched.

"I do." He said sincerely. Naruto's face morphed, looking very distressed, and he started sobbing again, only this time falling forward into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke stood there, awkwardly wrapping his arms around the trembling blond. 'Shit, I didn't mean to make him cry! What did I do wrong?' Sasuke looked worriedly at the blond. "Dobe? Are you okay?" Sobbing was his only answer. He swallowed. "I-I'm sorry.." Naruto laughed through his sobs.

"D-don't apologize, t-teme... It's my fault..." Naruto buried his head further into Sasuke's chest, crying even more. "I-it's all m-my fault!" He whispered.

"What's your fault dobe? What are you saying?" A muffled reply came bitterly.

"Everything... I made you feel bad back t-there... I saw it on your face... But I didn't stop. And now I m-made you do t-this." Naruto's voice sent painful jolts to Sasuke's heart.

"Dobe... It's not your fault. And umm..." He swallowed, knowing the outburst his next words would bring. "I didn't actually... Y'know... Do it." He said, feeling awkward and guilty. Naruto stopped sobbing. He looked up, confusion and warning on his face, basically saying: 'I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that and act confused, and I swear if you say it again I'll rip you to pieces.'

"What?" He said, the message above written in his tone. Sasuke swallowed guiltily.

"I... Didn't actually... Have sex." Naruto's face went expressionless. Sasuke's life flashed before his eyes. "OWW!" He screamed as Naruto kneed him in the crotch. Naruto looked absolutely pissed as the raven fell to the floor, clutching between his legs. "My babys!" He squeaked.

"WHAT THE HELL BASTARD?!" Naruto hollered, starting to kick the hurt teenager. "You come in here with your clothes just about falling off, smelling like a whore house, making me spill my guts to you, and then tell me it was a trick?! How fuckin' dare you!" Naruto yelled still kicking the raven, but through his tears of pain, Sasuke could see the almost smile of hardly contained relief on the blond's face. Eventually, Naruto's kicks turned into nudges and he fell to the floor beside Sasuke out of exhaustion. Sasuke rolled over to face him, wincing horribly. Naruto grimaced at the damage. "Sorry. " He muttered. Sasuke shook his head, still holding the area between his legs.

"It's ok." He said tightly. He took a deep breath. "I deserved it. I should have noticed how hurt you were." He looked up at Naruto, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. He felt really horrible now, they both did. Naruto sighed at him, then ruffled Sasuke's hair, making the raven's face light up with a smile, almost like a master forgiving his dog for chewing a shoe. Sasuke laid there, staring up at the blond, and mulling over everything that happened now that he could finally make sense of it. He suddenly laughed, catching Naruto's attention. "Your kind of like a PMSing girl you know?" He laughed again, getting cut off by a smack to the head.

"Bastard... I can't help it." The blond mumbled grouchily. Sasuke smiled up at him.

"So you forgive me?" He asked, hope shimmering so brightly in his eyes it made Naruto laugh. He ruffled the raven's hair again.

"Yeah, yeah, bastard." He smiled. "I forgive you... Do you forgive me?" Sasuke frowned at him, making the blond's heart plummet.

"Only if you apologize for kicking me in the balls. That really friggin hurt, moron!" Sasuke said, his face scrunching up in pain from the memory. Naruto gave an apologetic look, scratching the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Y-yeah... Sorry about that." Sasuke smiled again.

"Then you're forgiven." They laughed, in a really good mood now that all the drama was out the window.

Outside the room, Kakashi and Iruka smiled at each other.

"I'm so glad they aren't fighting anymore." Iruka said happily. Kakashi nodded, looking slightly exasperated.

"I am too, it was beginning to get on my nerves. Naruto and Sasuke were hurting each other without really meaning to. It was painful to watch." Iruka grimaced.

"Yes, but now it's over. We can all finally get some peace." Their attention was drawn back to the closed door when a loud, whine-like voice came the other side.

"I don't have to sleep on the couch again, do I?" Kakashi could laugh at how childish Sasuke sounded, but Naruto beat him to it.

"Ha ha! No, you can sleep here."

"Thank GOD!" The 'thwump' sound of someone landing on a mattress.

"Not on my bed! Get off!" Another whine.

"Your so mean!" Kakashi knew the raven was pouting. He sighed shaking his head at the bickering voices and took his lover's hand, guiding him back to their own room. Now that that was over, he wondered how long it would take for them to realize they had deeper feelings than just friendship. 'Only time can tell.' He thought, dragging Iruka into the room and throwing his clothes off. The sounds that followed would keep the boys awake until very, very late.


	6. Sleepy Mistake

**Warning: Mature language, sexual themes(I think. I might be wrong, but I'm too lazy to check. :P), and a really, really, really creepy Orochimaru. I mean seriously creepy. And just wait, next chapter he'll be even creepier. :P Meh heh heh!**

**lol, Sorry I'm posting this so late tonight, I went out with my friends again, it was fun. I met a couple people I knew from my old school. Anyway, I had lots of fun reading this chapter, I would have made it longer, but then I realized that if I were to add the scenes I want to in this chapter, it would be way too long or I would have to cut most of the scene, and that would suck. So the scene I want is in the next chapter. I would also like to say that your reviews, they be awesome! Today I wasn't really feeling in the mood for writing, then I saw the two new reviews, and they had me grinning like an idiot and fully motivated to write another long, funny, awesome filled chapter. I read other stories where the author asks for reviews, saying that they motivate them to write, and I thought what probably every reader thought: Yeah right, you just want to be popular. Well I have recently found out, that no, thats not true. Reviews actually DO motivate me, and make me smile, and I'm not just saying that. I was beaming, I was so happy and the reviews were just simple little comments, but they made me so happy and motivated. They are magical or something, I swear! Anyway, if you actually took the time to read this, thank you. I just want to say, THANK YOU to all the people who reviewed. You fueled this story and you should feel proud. If you didn't, this story might not have made it past chapter two.**

_**I dedicate this chapter to xXNexireXx, BloodstainedBunny, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, and Dragon77. Thank you for helping raise this story into a potential awesome fic. =^w^=**_

**Chapter Five: Sleepy Mistake**

Sasuke poked Naruto's sleeping face, a little grossed out at the drool dripping from the blond's open mouth. Naruto snorted when the raven poked his nose, making him laugh. He shook his head at his dozing friend, smiling. They were in home room, and the only reason Sasuke didn't wake the blond was because it was silent reading time, and even he was tired after being kept up all night by their perverted guardians. He scowled at the thought, turning back to his book. He thought it would be a good idea to read a history book, since he didn't know most of what everyone his age learned in grade one. After a few moments of reading from the large textbook, he yawned, setting it down. The words were too small, and it was extensive, certainly not a good choice for one so tired. After a moment of contemplation, and sighed, resting his head down on the desk beside Naruto's, feeling himself start to drift away into unconsciousness almost immediately. Then the bell rang.

"Alright everyone, if you borrowed a book, put it back on the shelf, if you brought your own, it better leave with you. I'm not responsible for lost or stolen items and if anyone leaves their crap here it goes straight into the trash. Got it?" The masked teacher bellowed as the students packed up. Sasuke groaned, promising himself to take a nap during lunch, and started to nudge Naruto awake. The blond moaned in protest, but Sasuke ignored him.

"Come on dobe, we can't be late for class, besides, we can just sleep during lunch." Naruto seemed to like that idea, so he groggily started to stuff papers into his bag, not caring when most of them crumpled up unorderly. Sasuke sighed at his antics, and started to neatly pile his work and place it into his binder, then closing that and sliding it into his messenger bag. Iruka had picked up school supplies for him after work the day before, and Sasuke quite liked the blue lightning design on his bag.

"Sasuke-Kun!" The loud squeal made him flinch, but seeing Naruto's eyes turn sad at the name, made Sasuke flinch worse. The girl clung onto his arm for a moment, before detaching herself and standing next to Naruto, almost like she forgot which one she was dating, which was most likely the case. "Good morning Sasuke-Kun." She said, starring starry eyed at the raven. Naruto gave a half attempt at a wave, and caught her attention.

"Hey, Sakura..." Sakura turned to him, and she quickly replied.

"Oh, yeah, Hi Naruto." Her smile was awkward as she tried to look happy to see him. Sasuke glared at her back. He hated seeing Naruto so down, and just the thought of Sakura useing him made him want to drive something pointy straight through her heart. But he wanted Naruto to be happy, and it seemed like getting her interest would make him happy, at least a little. 'But how do I get her to like him instead of me?' He pondered for a minute, walking alongside the pretend couple while they carried on a hollow conversation. He shook his head. 'I'm never good with these things, it's why i always stayed out of relationships.' He hung his head, feeling bad for not being able to make his friend happy. When he glanced to the side, he saw Naruto and Sakura's hands entwined and immediately felt rage spark inside him. He glared at the hands, not entirely knowing why.

"Well I have to head to class now, bye Sasuke-Kun, um, bye Naruto." What happened next made Sasuke's fists clench and glare intensify, whereas Naruto seemed to be enjoying himself. After what had to be minute, they finally pulled away from each other, Sakura wiping her mouth barely keeping a grimace off her face, and Naruto licking his lips. She waved and ran off, disappearing into the crowed. Sasuke's angered expression faded to sadness when he saw Naruto' face slowly change from bliss to sadness. He touched Naruto's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"We should head to class before we're late. I'll see you at lunch?" Naruto nodded, giving Sasuke a bright smile, looking forward to spending time with him.

"Yeah, I'll see you at the beachers!" Then he ran off down the hallway, Sasuke smiling a little and making his way to his next class, dreading the horror of seeing all those girls.

After history, Sasuke snuck up to his next class and waited with the other students for the bell to ring, and rushed to his spot when it did. Unfortunately his spot was right at the front, directly across from where Orochimaru would be standing. He gulped, looking around in search of the creep. When he didn't see him he felt himself begin to relax. Until a cold hand wrapped around his shoulder.

"GAAH!" Sasuke flew away from the hand so fast, he fell backwards out of his chair. Some of the other students also screamed, having not seen him either, for some creepy unknown reasons, but now they were snickering at him. He sat up and quickly tried to mask the terrified look on his face.

"Ku, ku, ku. That was quite the scream, Sasuke-Kun." The man's voice sounded like a hiss, dragging out Sasuke's name in a way that made the boy want run far, far away. "You get a detention." He sounded like it was the most wonderful thing in the world. Sasuke gaped.

"F-for what?!" He asked in disbelief, mentally kicking himself for stuttering. The teacher smiled, that creepy smile that was the most horrifying this Sasuke had ever seen. He decided, right then and there, that the Hokage was mentally insane for hiring this guy.

"For causing a disruption." He answered easily, casually walking back to his desk. Sasuke stood, still gaping at the teacher's unfairness.

"But you caused the disruption! You made me scream- I mean yell!" More snickers were heard from the class.

"Two detentions for talking back the teacher, and causing a disruption." Orochimaru started merrily writing out detention slips.

"But thats not-"

"Shush! You're only making it worse!" One student whispered between snickering.

"What were you saying, Sasuke-Kun?" The teacher asked, pen poised and ready to begin writing another slip. Sasuke paused, and then sighed in defeat.

"Nothing, I'll take the detentions." He grumbled, his head hanging. Orochimaru perked up immediately.

"Excellent! Your scheduled detentions will be for tomorrow after school, and Friday after school." Sasuke frowned. 'It's Wednesday, I'm pretty sure detention runs on Wednesday too, so why not today? And why after school, I thought detention runs during lunch.'

"Why not today?" He asked, as the teacher handed him his detention slips. Orochimaru suddenly looked mad.

"No! Not today! It will be Thursday and Friday after school in detention room 103. Got it?"

"Yes!" Sasuke squeaked. 'Holy crap! He's more terrifying than me!'

"Good." The man purred, yes, literally purred. "Go run back back to your seat now, Sasuke-Kun." Sasuke nodded and quickly ran back to his seat, not caring if he looked scared. "Now, today we will be dissecting baby rabbits." Orochimaru yanked a sheet off the glass tank on his desk, revealing adorable hopping bunnies. The reaction of the class was similar to one of mothers seeing the death of their babies. There were screams of 'NO!' and shouts of distress, and even Sasuke's heart clenched for those poor little bunnies. The commotion caused such a stir, the the Hokage himself had to come in to settle them down, and scold Orochimaru for suggesting something so awful. They got out of class early after that.

Sasuke went through gym like a breeze, doing push ups, sit ups, jogging, most of which Lee was on his back, and getting praise from Gai, who had tears running down his cheeks with pride. Sasuke thought he was really weird. By the time lunch rolled around, Sasuke was exhausted. He stumbled outside and into the sports field, heading straight for the bleachers. He saw Naruto perk up and wave to him, so he returned it with small wave and a smile.

"Hey, teme, you tired?" Naruto asked, looking downright glowing today. Sasuke frowned, in confusion.

"Aren't you tired too?" Naruto laughed as the raven sat down beside him.

"Nope! I fell asleep in music class, and Choji gave me an energy drink!" Sasuke stared at him for a moment.

"How can you fall asleep in the loudest class in the school?"

"Hey, when you gotta sleep, you gotta sleep!" Sasuke snorted at his reasoning.

"Thats the motto of a toddler, Naruto." Shikamaru spoke up from the bench below, leaning back against the bench Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on, his eyes closed. Naruto jumped in surprise.

"Jeez, Shikamaru! I thought you were asleep!" Sasuke sighed, letting his shoulders slump and his ears go deaf to his bickering friends. He smiled slightly, letting his eyes close when Naruto's shoulder rested against his. He didn't know who leaned over first, but he didn't care, just relishing in the warmth of his touch. Eventually his head hit a soft cushion and he vaguely realized he fell over, but it didn't bother him. He slowly let himself fall into sleep.

Naruto paused mid sentence when Sasuke fell into his lap, sighing softly and snuggling against him. The others stopped to look to, even Shikamaru lifted his head to see. Sakura was blushing, holding her hand against her mouth and nose, and Naruto had the sneaking suspicion she had a nosebleed. Naruto reached down and put his hand on the raven's shoulder, opening his mouth to wake him up, but Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino shushed him.

"Be quiet! I'll kill you if you wake him up!" Ino whispered harshly.

"Yeah, you idiot! Don't even move him!" Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome', but very quietly, and even Choji started to eat his chips as quietly as he could. Naruto looked at the other boys strangely. He got why the girls would want to see him asleep, but why the guys?

"What's with you guys?" Shikamaru only glanced at him, before leaning back and closing his eyes again.

"He's tired. Let him sleep. Besides," Shikamaru glanced over at a hoard of girls in the field, fighting over a pair of binoculars, and taking pictures of the dozing boy. "If Sakura and Ino don't kill you first, they will." Naruto looked at them and gulped nervously. The crazy girls didn't seem to be mad that Sasuke was in his lap, probably because he was a guy, and therefor not competition. He smirked when he thought, 'If I was, I'd have already won. After all, he sleeps in my room, he eats at my table, he even wears my clothes from time to time.' Naruto looked down at the boy smugly, seeing the blue sweater he was wearing was actually his, proving his point. He absentmindedly started to run his fingers through the raven's hair. Then he realized just how weird he was being. 'No, no! I'm after akura, not some guy who lives in my house, wears my clothes and falls asleep on me sometimes, looking adorable!' Naruto paled. He shook his head violently, at the thought. 'Agh! What has gotten into me lately?!' The others gave him weird looks, Sasuke not even stirring when Naruto tried to explain himself very loudly, the others shushing him, and Sakura smacking him on the head.

When Sasuke awoke, it was to the loud squealing of his name. His face scrunched up and he buried his head further into the warmth, which shifted uncomfortably a second later. He frowned. Usually his pillows didn't move away from him.

"Hey, teme." A voice kind of like Naruto's spoke, and he felt a hand run through his hair. He 'hn'd softly at the touch, frowning again when the hand left. "You gotta get up." Now the voice sounded almost exactly like Naruto. Sasuke let out a sound of displeasure as he blinked open his eyes the sun burning them as he slowly crawled back into awareness. He groaned and looked up at the sun, no wait, thats Naruto. 'What? Naruto is the sun?' He never was that intelligent only moments after waking up. Naruto smiled at him. "The bell rang, we gotta go back inside. Also, I'm pretty sure if you sleep any longer, those girls are gonna dies of blood loss. Sasuke gave a confused look, and Naruto pointed. The crazy girls actually did have nosebleeds, almost all of them. Sasuke almost felt concerned, but then he remembered that they were all crazy psychos, and could look away if they wanted too. The harm was self inflicted.

"Hn?" Sasuke looked back at Naruto, then looked around, having no idea where he was, or why he was in Naruto's lap for instance. He vaguely realized he should be embarrassed, but honestly didn't mind it. Until he remembered just what his head was lying on. He shot up faster than anyone could probably move just after waking. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, remembering where he was better, now that he was upright. Naruto stretched beside him, looking pleased. He frowned. "What are you so happy about?" He blushed at how sleepy his voice sounded, and jumped at the 'aww' from beside him. His head whipped around to see Ino staring at him, with her hands clasped against her chest.

"Your so cute when you just wake up! I wish I could see it more often!" She cooed. Naruto laughed.

"Isn't he? I'm so lucky, I get to see it everyday!" Naruto boasted. Sasuke, still confused and disoriented, looked between the two, question in his eyes.

"What?! Why? How? Do you sneak into his house at night? ARE YOU A CREEPER?!" Ino screamed. Naruto smiled.

"Why don't you tell her Sasuke?" Sasuke frowned, and hesitatingly answered.

"We... Live together?" Again, he cursed himself for sounding so pathetic. He vowed to never sleep in public again.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, hey Sasuke? I just remembered. Don't be surprised to see pictures of yourself sleeping, all over the school. Those girls took alot of pictures." Sasuke looked momentarily scared.

"They did?" He frowned. "Why?" 'Why are Naruto's cheeks turning red?'

"Heh, you're a hottie, Sasuke." The blond answered, grinning. Ino turned to them, looking slightly calmer.

"Come on, lets get inside! You have to explain everything, and I mean EVERYTHING tomorrow, got it?" Naruto nodded, then the two got up, leaving a confused, still dazed Sasuke on the bench. Naruto reached a hand down and pulled the raven up, guiding him down the bleachers holding his hand, almost like he was afraid Sasuke would fall down them, should he attempt to descend by himself, which he probably would. Sasuke wasn't the most coherent of people when he was tired. Sasuke only realized they were in the school when Naruto had already delivered him in front of his next class.

"Good luck, sleepyhead!" Naruto called while he walked away, waving. Sasuke blinked, and waved back, not really sure how he got there. He shrugged and went inside the classroom, only to be immediately glomped by the young teacher.

"Sasuke-Chan! Your so cute today!" Deidara cooed into his hair. Sasuke frowned in confusion.

"But you haven't looked at me yet." The blond giggled at the sound of his voice.

"I can feel you cuteness radiating off you! I felt it even from outside! I've been itching to see you!" He squealed. Sasuke frowned in annoyance, but it still had that after sleep glow to it, making him look like a cute frustrated chibi. The bell rang, and Deidara ushered him to his seat, beginning the class. Sasuke yawned, Sai turning to him with his stolen eyebrow raise.

"What's with today?" Sasuke looked at him and half frown, half pouted, jabbing a finger in between the other boy's eyes.

"Thats mine." He stated cutely. Sai blushed, confused.

"W-what? What's your's, my head?" He asked. Sasuke sighed, then began speaking like he was explaining something to a three year old.

"No, not your head, the eyebrow thing!" Sai was still confused, but decided to just not bother. Sasuke seemed a little out of it today.

"Oh, okay. Sorry." Sasuke pulled away and nodded approvingly.

"You better be, thief." Sai was really confused, but he turned and faced the front anyway, letting the weirdness slide. He would ask Sasuke about it when he was a little more... Normal. By the end of art class Sasuke had woken up more, and he was pretty much back to normal, not really realising his odd behaviour and still confused about what Naruto had said, but a part of him realised Naruto might have been making fun of him, and he promised to give him his best glare when he saw him next.

At the end of the day, Sasuke was completely back to normal, and learned five new french words. He and Choji met up with Shikamaru, and they went down one floor to meet with Naruto and Sakura.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Two sets of voices called, and Sasuke was surprised to see that it was both Sakura and Naruto calling him. He gave Naruto a weird look as they approached.

"You too, dobe? As if I don't already have enough fan girls." He drawled. Naruto smiled at his, throwing his arms behind his head.

"I was converted." Naruto explained simply, before chuckling. Sasuke smirked as well, raising an eyebrow at the blond.

"What's got you in such a good mood anyway?" Naruto grinned, Sakura giggling and Shikamaru shaking his head with a smirk on his face. "What?" Sasuke looked around confused. 'What do they know that I don't?' Naruto whipped out his cellphone and fiddled with it for a moment before thrusting it in Sasuke's face.

"Blackmail." He answered simply. Sasuke's eyes widened. There, on the stupid blond's phone, was a close up picture of a soundly sleeping Sasuke, a few strands of hair brushed into his eyes, his mouth hanging open a bit, and even a slight blush on his peaceful face. Sasuke did something anyone would do in this kind of situation. He let out a war cry and tried to grab the phone. Emphasise the 'tried', because Naruto pulled the phone out of reach, letting Sasuke stumble forwards and fall face first onto the ground. Naruto laughed at him.

"Ah, ah, ah. We'll have none of that. With one press of a button, I can send this picture to all of your crazy fans, so you better be good now, okay?" The blond chided sweetly. Sasuke sat up and rose his head with a murderous glare.

"Dobe..." He growled. "I'll fuckin' kill you." Naruto tsked at him, shaking his finger.

"Are you sure you want to start threatening me? All I have to do is press one little button," Naruto's finger hovered dangerously over the 'send' button, making Sasuke's eyes go wide in panic. "And all of your creepy little stalkers will get the best close up picture of you, probably ever taken." Sasuke glared at the smug look on Naruto's face, but underlying panic still showed. He frowned, and and stood slowly, holding his hands up in a calming gesture, almost like Naruto was pointing a gun at him, and any sudden movement would make him pull the trigger.

"Alright, alright! You win. Just..." Sasuke's eyes glanced worriedly to the phone. "Put the phone down." He pleaded gently. Naruto tilted his head, slowly moving his thumb closer to the button. Sasuke freaked, arms shooting out and face panicked.

"NO!" He shouted. Naruto stopped, a smile tilting his lips.

"Oh? You sure you don't want me to?" He asked, finger moving ever closer to the button.

"N-Na-Naruto! S-STOP! Please! I'll do anything!" Naruto's finger stopped once more, the smile increasing sadistically.

"Really? Anything?" Sasuke grimaced, and nodded. 'Nothing could be worse than psycho girls getting such a personal picture like that.' He gulped in preparation for the horror Naruto was bound to inflict upon him. They may have made up, but that underlying teasing hadn't gone away. "Hmm, alrighty then! So, Sakura was saying we should all go to movie tonight, that sound cool to you guys?" Naruto asked facing the others and slipping the phone back into his pocket. Sasuke blinked, bewildered.

"Yeah, sounds cool with me." Choji answered, Shikamaru shrugging and giving the affirmative as well.

"Awesome!" Sakura jumped a little, with giddiness. "We'll be seeing that new movie with Koyuki Kazahana! The one with samurai, and she's a princess and stuff!" Sasuke frowned.

"What, thats it?" he interrupted, everyone turning to him. "You aren't going to tell me to do anything? Nothing?" Naruto looked at him for a moment, before a malicious smirk took over his face, the glint in his eyes making a shiver go down Sasuke's spine, whether good or bad, he couldn't tell.

"Oh believe me Sasu, I will, in due time." His voice was doing terrible things to Sasuke's body, most of which he would never admit to. He swallowed, having to look away when Naruto just kept staring. Naruto gained a smirk of approval and turned back to his slightly stunned friends. He grinned. "So, where and when should we meet up?"

The bus home was tense, at least for Sasuke. Naruto seemed to be enjoying himself. He kept casually taking out his phone, smirking when the raven tensed, and then just texted someone, or played a game, and just when Sasuke was starting to relax, the blond would pull up the picture of him, and start going off about how cute he looked, and how he wished everyone could see it, making the raven have panic attacks. By the time they got home, Sasuke was tense, and stressed, and really, really wanted a hot bath. He rolled his muscles and gazed longingly at the bathroom door before deciding, reaching for extra cloths, but then Naruto snatched them up, and headed for the bathroom door with a skip in his step, taking the phone with him too.

"I think I'll just take a shower, kay?" Naruto called as he slipped inside. His head popped out a second later giving an after thought. "I hope you don't need to pee, I'm going to take a while." He grinned and ducked back inside. Sasuke stared after him, his fists clenching as he glared. 'Oh, so the idiot thinks he can do whatever he wants now just because he has that picture? I bet I could get a picture of him, way more embarrassing than that!' Sasuke's eyes widened as an idea came to mind. He smirked. 'Oh, yeah. It's payback time, Naru.'


End file.
